


First-Name Basis

by Wheelies4urfeelies



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Bonding, Gunshot Wounds, Light Sadism, Rivalry, Slow Burn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheelies4urfeelies/pseuds/Wheelies4urfeelies
Summary: After the shocking events that had occurred in Tottoland, Charlotte Amande begins to question her own safety and happiness just as much as the shaken townspeople.Then, for the first time in thirty years, Amande decides to take her life back from the clutches of her neglectful mother. She's then reminded of a man she'd once met, and finally chooses to go out and find him once again.What did it matter that he was once the Head Jailer of Impel Down?[UPDATE: I’ve decided to go back and change a few things in the older chapters like grammar/punctuation, and so on. I’ve also changed minor plot points, but they’re not too different.]





	1. Prologue- Slow Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> This is some real self indulgent stuff. Please do stick around if you’re interested though.

"And who the hell might you be?" He asked, his blade still soaked with the blood of her subordinates. 

The woman forced out a chuckle as if it were painful to do so. She then dragged the tip of her own blade across the pavement in an impatient manner as she began to circle him. Overcast sky and unrelenting rain certainly didn't help with the carnage surrounding the two. 

"Why should I tell you that, sir?" She inquired of the man, chewing on the end of her cigarette, which was miraculously still lit.

"You killed thirteen of my men ma'am, and almost did the same to me. If that doesn't put us on a first-name basis I don't know what will." he replied, eyeing her blade. 

She stopped dead in her tracks, and thought for a moment. She then tilted her large sunhat up a bit, just so he could see the glint of curiousity held in her eyes. 

"Charlotte Amande.” she said, "What about you, navy man?" 

He flicked his cigar to the stone ground, and burnt it out with the back of his heel. The man then pulled out another one from his coat pocket, struggling to light it due to the rain. After a few moments he returned the same look, and gave her half a grin. 

"Shiryu, the pleasures all mine.” he replied smugly. 

The woman twirled the cigarette along her pale lips and furrowed her brows slightly, as if she were lost in deep thought. She glanced down at her blade, and then back at Shiryu. 

"So, what brings a man of your status to this place?" She asked. 

"Someone called about a certain group of pirates coming around here causing trouble and such, might you know anything about that?" He replied, nodding to the mutilated corpses surrounding them. 

Amande raised an eyebrow, and gave the most sarcastic shrug that her monotonous body could mustur. 

"I may have had a hand in disturbing the peace.” she whispered in a low voice, as if to be kept a secret. 

"Well, then I suppose I should turn you in.” he chuckled, lifting his blade gingerly.

"Such a brute, jailing a woman. I see the Marines haven't gone soft.” she mused, raising her own blade from the ground. 

It was obvious that a smile was tugging at Shiryu’s lips, and Amande herself was barely holding one back. 

Then, in a swift motion, their blades collided, locked together almost perfectly.

"You have skill." He chuckled. 

"I killed thirteen of your men, no?" She replied. 

They both eventually found themselves striking back and forth, repeatedly dealing blows that eventually became a pattern. Their conflict was like a dance, with motions that they both knew by heart.

After another collision of their blades, Amande decided to speak. 

"Do you dance?" 

Her blade nearly nicked his arm.

"Do you?"

He almost cut open her chest. 

“Occasionally.” 

"Then there’s my answer.”

In that moment, something in Shiryu seemed to falter, and his foot slid across the wet stone, allowing Amande to seize her opportunity. The woman’s blade glided across his chest in one instantaneous swing, slicing through his flesh with ease. 

The force of her blow threw him back, and his blade slipped out of his hand and clattered to the ground. The man gave a hearty laugh as if their conflict was a mere game and he had just lost. 

“Seems you got me, Charlotte.” he wheezed.

"It seems so.” She replied. 

He coughed, a crimson color spurting from his lips. Amande lifted his chin with the tip of her blade, getting a clear view of his disgruntled expression. 

Ironically, the rain began to let up as her blade slowly slid back into it’s sheath. 

The man quirked an eyebrow, and she returned his confused gaze with a small smile. 

“You best do what you were told.” He coughed, laying his head back against the ground. “Wouldn’t want to disappoint your mother.” 

She then bent down and placed a hand on his chest, lightly scraping her nails against his fresh wound. Shiryu flinched, giving a wince.

"I feel like misbehaving today." she smirked. "Besides, she won't mind if I let one little Marine go.”

"No one else'll like you fraternizing with me.” he retorted.

Her nail continued to trail along his chest, until meeting the strained muscle of his neck. She cocked her head to the side, still keeping a content smile.

"I suppose your higher ups will take this as a failure and demote you?" Amande asked, watching him intently. 

“I was planning on going into another field of work somewhere else after this anyway.” he sighed, shifting around uncomfortably. 

“Oh? And where might that be?" 

"Impel Down.” 

“Could be too tough for you. Are you sure you can handle all those ruffians?”

"I dealt with you pretty well, didn’t I?” He chuckled.

Amande shook her head with a smirk and heaved herself up, walking away with a slight limp. Shiryu smiled at the small trail of blood following behind her. 

“Why don’t you come back and find me when I ain’t a dog of the Government?” He called, causing her to glance back at him. “I’d like to dance again sometime.” 

She then gave a harsh laugh, which caused him to jump a bit.

"Only if you don’t slip up.” She replied. 

"I won't.” 

~~~

Of course, his commander was beyond aggravated. 

Thirteen casualties, and but one survivor with an abysmal wound that might take months to heal. How could he not be a little livid? 

Shiryu merely poured himself a glass of whiskey as his commander berated him with non-stop complaining, and swiftly chugged it down in one go. 

“The hell happened to you out there?!” He exclaimed, slamming his hands on the small desk Shiryu sat in. “Thirteen of my men dead, and all you have to show for it is a crippling loss and wound to the chest?” 

“Sorry boss.” Shiryu chuckled. “I was too busy perfecting my waltz.”


	2. Unpleasant Beginnings.

The broken glass and rubbish lying about was aggravating, to say the least. Amande had never liked messes, and usually became hyperbolic when presented with the smallest one. But now, as she stood around the scattered ruins of her island, there was a rage boiling in her like none other. 

Amande wandered around the crumbling town, ignoring the distressed calls of the islanders, who were bombarding her with non-stop questions. Their voices became white noise, and she found her mind beginning to wander just as she was.

Soon she had walked to the edge of the wreckage, where Mama had ceased her rampage. A high-pitched cry then jerked Amande from her thoughts, and she glanced over at one ruined building in particular. 

There was a child. 

He was stuck under a large beam of wood, and wouldn't stop wailing. He was continuously crying for his mother. Amande made haste, and she was soon at the boy’s side. He stopped his crying for a moment and gazed up at the woman with watery, bloodshot eyes. 

"Miss Amande, is that you?" He sniffed. 

"Yes, it's me.” she replied in the most comforting voice she had.

"I don't want to die alone." he wept, his voice cracking on the last word. 

Amande quickly unsheathed her blade and made three seemingly perfect cuts in the beam, giving the boy enough room to crawl out. 

"You won't die, I'll make sure of it.” she said, sheathing her blade. 

The boy smiled weakly, and wheezed out a giggle. 

"You're the best, Miss Amande.” 

With shaky knees, the boy stood up, and caught his balance. Amande then noticed his arm, bloodied and bruised. Upon further inspection she also saw the bone of his humerus judding out near his shoulder blade. It made an unpleasant squelching sound as he made an attempt to move. The boy then fell back down as quickly as he got up, and Amande immediately caught him.

"Here, let me carry you." 

He protested a little, but then accepted her offer. Amande made haste in heading back towards the town square, hoping to find his parents.

"I wish I was stronger.” he suddenly murmured. 

Amande glanced down at him, and quirked an eyebrow. 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I want to be able to protect my friends and stuff, and my mom." he wheezed. 

"We all want that at some point." Amande replied. "I too wished for that when I was young." 

The boy gave her an astonished look, eyes wide with wonderment. 

"You mean you weren't always this cool?!" He exclaimed, going through a fit of coughs.

Amande was somewhat taken aback by the childs inquiry, but then gave him a small smile. 

"Yes, I once was a weak crybaby like you.” 

"HEY!" The boy protested. 

"Hm? Oh, I'm sorry.”

"Could you tell me about it, when you were a weak crybaby?" He pleaded, a glint of hope in his bloodshot eyes. 

"I suppose I could." she replied.

 

-Thirty-Three years ago-

 

They all cheered, congratulating the quadruplets on their successful transition to fourteen years. Amande herself didn't understand why a birthday party was so important, let alone nessecary, but she still chose to join in on the fun for her family’s sake.

Presents were passed to left and right, one after the other. Amande was left a bit disgruntled, as she didn’t have a chance to enjoy a slice of cake.

"Happy birthday, Amande.” a low voice said, pulling the young girl from her frenzy of thoughts. 

Amande turned around to see her older brother Katakuri, holding a small box in his hands. She gave a sheepish smile, and he smiled back, his long fangs and cut mouth not spoiling his warm look in the slightest. 

He sat down next to Amande, and rested a hand on her head. Her eyes were locked on the box sitting neatly in his lap.

"What's that, brother?" She asked. 

He chuckled and held it out to her, keeping his toothy smile. 

"Your present, silly.” he answered, giving her a poke on the nose.

He placed the box into her hand and she looked down at it, filled with utter excitement and joy. Katakuri then nodded, giving her the approval to open it. 

Amande gingerly lifted the cover from the box, and stared at the gift that was snugly fit in the wrapping paper. She plucked her gift from the packaging, and examined it more closely.

The metal around it shone an almost blinding silver, and she noticed a detailed snake carved into the smooth, wooden handle.

It was beautiful.

"Happy fourteenth birthday.” Katakuri laughed, pulling his sister into a warm embrace. 

She accepted his hug, and smiled against his torn leather jacket. 

"Thank you, big brother." 

"Good god, Katakuri, you got her a knife?!" A familiar voice complained. 

It was Compote, showing her motherly behavior once again. 

"Aw, c'mon sister Compote, she's old enough and she likes knives anyway, have you seen her with a sword?" Katakuri boasted, giving Amande a proud look. 

"Maybe, but couldn't it have at least waited until next year?" Compote droned, giving a wave of dismissal. 

"Calm down now, she's perfectly capable, remember that you're only two years older, perorin~!" Perospero suddenly interjected, giving Amande a wink. 

Compote heaved a long sigh of defeat, and shook her head. She then sat back down in her seat and bit into a piece of cake, ultimately ending the argument. 

"That looks so cool, Amande.” her other sister complimented, looking up with amazement in her hooded eyes. 

"I know right?" Amande replied, giving Effilér a smug look. 

Katakuri then gave Amande a poke on the arm, his pleaded expressopn not having changed once.

"It's a switchblade too, so it's easy to hide.” 

He pressed a thumb into the latch placed on the side, and the blade suddenly shot back into the handle, perfectly concealed. 

"So cool!" Amande grinned, hugging Katakuri yet again.

"Thank you, big brother!" 

~~

For the next week, Amande could only marvel at her gift from Katakuri. She'd walk around the town, constantly flipping the blade around her fingers, and repeatedly pressing the latch that shot the metal up and down. 

Everything was perfect, and she was happier than she had ever been.

—

Amande walked along a stone path with her sister Effilér, with the two talking about their day and other things that had transpired.

They did this often, and would always take a specific route around the town, passing by certain landmarks that they deemed ‘cool’. One of them was a water fountain, and it was about the prettiest thing that hadn't been muddied up by local thugs, or any other ruffians that dwelled within the domain of the town.

"You really like that knife, don't you?" Effilér giggled, giving her sister a nudge. 

"Brother Katakuri gave it to me and it's very cool, why wouldn't I like it?" Amande replied, methodically fiddling with the blade. 

"I guess so, sis." Effilér laughed. 

After a long moment of walking, Effilér then suddenly sped up, laughing playfully. 

"Race ya to the fountain!" She called, pushing past Amande. 

Amande tucked the switchblade in a hidden pocket under her dress, and followed behind her sister. 

"No fair!” She called back, stumbling along the road.

They both ran as fast as their frail legs could carry them, and both made it to the fountain at the exact same time. Effilér rested her hands on her knees and gasped for air, wheezing out a laugh. 

"I...won..." she gasped.

Amande shook her head, taking deep breaths. She cleared her throat and gave Effilér a smug look. 

"Nah...I totally beat you..." she replied. 

"Hah! You wish..." Effilér laughed. 

The two sat down by the fountain to rest, continuing to argue over who had won their little race for what seemed like forever. 

Suddenly, a faint noise in the distance pulled them from their argument. The crescent moon that hung high above them had done wonders in illuminating the tall figures who were slowly surrounding them. 

Amande paused and gave Effilér a concerned look, and her sister returned the gaze, but they both managed to shake away any lingering fear. 

A man then made his way towards them, any features he may have had still unrefined in the dark of the night. 

"Might I dare to ask if you ladies have any relations to a certain eel-faced boy?” He asked, tilting his head.

They stayed silent. 

"Not the talkative type, I see," he muttered.

Amande noticed three more men start to surround them, and she gripped the switchblade through her dress anxiously.

She then glanced at her sister, and followed Effilér’s gaze into the waters of the fountain, noticing a pile of rubble that undoubtedly had somewhat of a makeshift weapon in it.

"You see, he gave us some trouble not too long ago, and we'd like to return the favor.” the man said, with nothing but malicious intent in his voice. 

The man took a few brisk steps forward, and Amande had to hold back a disgusted gag. 

His face was twisted and deformed, as if sliced to ribbons. Amande knew that Katakuri was the only one who could pull off something like that, but kept such knowledge to herself for obvious reasons. 

After long moment of silence, she decided to speak. 

"We aren’t in relations with the boy you speak of. All things considered, can we please be on our way?" Amande asked, her voice as cold as the night air. 

The man let out a hoarse chuckle and shook his head, taking a few more steps towards them. 

"Lying ain't a good thing to do, doll face, especially when it's gonna get you ki-" he started, but was abruptly cut off. 

Effilér had snatched a small beam of broken wood from the rubble of the fountain, and swung it full force into the mans kneecap. 

An unpleasant cracking sound ringing in Amande’s ears, followed by a shriek of pain.

The man fell down, cursing and clawing at his shattered knee. He then made a weak lunge for Effilér, but she managed to jump back to evade his grasp. She then gave her sister a shrug. 

"Guess we gotta fight now." she said, a hint of playfulness in her tone. 

"Dammit, Effilér, you're always starting things." Amande sighed, rushing over to the fountain to snatch her own makeshift weapon in the form of a metal bar.

"It'll be good practice, yeah?" Effilér laughed. 

Suddenly, a hooded figure holding a wooden bat rushed at Amande, swinging as hard as he could. She ducked quickly to evade his assault, and wound up her own strike, hitting him square in the chest.

The sound of shattering ribs seemed to fuel Amandes determination. 

More hooded figures surrounded them, one after the other. At one point, Amande was forced to deal with two of them at the same time, one trying to swipe at her neck, and the other attempting to beat her skull in with a pair of brass knuckles. 

She barely evaded one of the mans punches, the sharp metal nicking her cheek. He was fast, and wasn't letting up anytime soon. 

No openings to take advantage of. 

Amande took a heavy breath, and closed her eyes for a split second. There was a small chance she could utilize the Observation Haki Katakuri has taught her during their sparring matches. 

To her delight the man’s movements became clear as day, following a path she could as well.

She wound up her blow, and struck him right across the jaw, sending his body flying backwards. His blood splattered across the broken metal, and she could have swore a few teeth had been knocked out.

The second man was dazed at his partners defeat, being that all that Amande needed to send him flying back as well.

"Hold still, brat!" One of the men yelled, causing Amande to whirl around to find Effilér being cornered by two tall, lanky men. 

One of them managed to grab Effilér by the throat, causing her to drop the wooden weapon in her hands. The other man quickly took advantage, and struck her across the head with his fist, leaving a deep bruise in her left eye.

"Dammit, Effilér!" Amande yelled, making an attempt to aid her sister.

Unfortunately, she was stopped by yet another hooded man, who clasped his hands around her neck. Holding Amande in place so she could be subjected to the abhorrent abuse Effilér was being subjected to. 

"You get to watch her die." he muttered gleefully, twisting Amandes arm behind her back.

Amande let out a cry of pain and anger, struggling against the man’s grip to no avail. 

Effilérs captors then dragged her over to the fountain, and Amande felt a cold chill run down her spine. 

Effilérs head was then shoved under the water, and she thrashed about violently. One of the men put all his weight into her back, locking her in place. 

"She's going to drown!" Amande shouted, unaware of the tears welling up in her eyes. 

"That's the point.” the man behind her chuckled. 

Amande could only watch helplessly as Effilér’s body went limp, feeling an anguish like no other overwhelm her. 

"Let me go, you bastard!" She exclaimed, ramming the heel of her foot into his shin. 

The man let out a pained yelp and jerked back, giving Amande her opportunity to retrieve the metal bar. She then whipped around, sinking it into his skull with all her might. 

She dropped her makeshift weapon once again, and pulled out her switchblade with reckless abandon. 

There was but one motive in the girl’s mind as she lunged towards the two men, and it was that of unfathomable rage, fueled by the need to protect the ones most important to her. Amande actually didn't remember lunging at them, nor did she remember sinking her blade through their backs repeatedly in a fit of desperation. 

All she remembered were the exasperated gasps of Effilér as she pulled her out from the water, and the soft weeping that followed as she held her sister tightly in her arms.

Fortunately the remainder of their attackers had left by then, not wanting to succumb to the same fates of their fallen comrades. 

"They’re dead...you killed them." Effilér hiccuped, burying her face in Amande’s neck.

"T-they were going to drown you, Effy.” Amande replied quietly, stroking her hair gently. “I had to.” 

The once crystal clear water of the fountain had turned into a red, carnage filled monstrosity, and it was no stretch to say that the two girl’s sanity was just as mangled.

Amande remembered seeing the distraught faces of Perospero and Katakuri. 

She also remembered Perospero’s fatherly concern over the girls injuries, and his constant asking of if they were ok. Then came the prominent memory of Katakuri, who was absolutely livid and repeatedly asked where those bastards went, along with how Amande wanted them to be dismembered. 

Almost reluctantly, Amande would pull her older brother into a tight embrace, finally allowing herself to break apart. Katakuri would then hug her back even tighter, and console her with soft whispers. 

Amidst her sobbing, she remembered uttering something that would make up the very foundation of the loyalty that had sparked for her family.

"I'll protect you all, and nothing will stop me.”

————

The boy looked up at her in wonderment, giving a weak smile.

"You're crying, miss Amande.” h3 murmured.

She blinked a few times, lightly pressing her fingertips to her cheek, feeling the warmth and wetness of it. Amande the cleared her throat, returning to her more neutral demeanor.

"Let's find your mother, I'm sure she’s worried sick." Amande replied, dodging the boys statement entirely. 

“...Can I ask you one more thing?" He suddenly asked. 

"I don't see why not.” 

"Why didn't you use the knife right away?" He mumbled. 

Amande paused for a long moment, and gazed down at the boy with a small smile. 

"I guess I didn't want to hurt all those thugs if I could help it," she murmured. “Or perhaps I was just foolish.” 

The boy stayed silent, giving a content nod.

After making their way through the surplus of rubble, the two finally managed to make it back to the town square. Almost immediately, the sound of a woman calling caught Amande's attention. 

"My baby boy! That's my son!" She cried, laughing hysterically. 

The woman reached out, and the boy slowly slid from Amande’s arms and into the mother’s.

"Thank you, Minister Amande, how can I ever repay you?" 

"Tend to your boys wounds.” Amande replied, giving the boy’s shoulder a glance.

"Of course! T-thank you!" She exclaimed.

The boy glanced back at Amande, and she returned the gaze.

"Come here, boy.” she said. 

He smiled widely, hopping out of his mother’s grasp as if his wounds were non existent. The mother raised an eyebrow, unaware of what was transpiring.

Amande pulled something from her crimson sash, and held it out to the boy. He lifted a weak arm and took it. 

The metal of the knife shone brightly against the moonlight, and the smooth wooden handle exhibited a finely carved snake. The blade had certainly aged well.

The boy gasped, and she gave an unusual, warm smile. 

"Get stronger for your mother, alright?"

He nodded eagerly, and laughed despite his condition. 

"I will, Miss Amande, I will!" He laughed.


	3. Saying Goodbye

Seeing the crushed candy panels and crumpled peanut brittles of her own home was about as aggravating as the rest of the towns state. 

There wasn't anything left, and she felt like screaming her heart out. Amande tiptoed through the rubble, scanning it over in an attempt to salvage anything that wasn’t completely beyond repair. 

Then, a small item caught her gaze. It seemed to resemble a picture frame with bent ends and shattered glass.

She picked it up, pulling the picture out and discarding the frame. It was fairly old, showing signs of age by the torn ends and wilting feel of the paper. 

Though that could have just been the excessive amount of rubble that had crushed it.

Amande brushed her fingers against the photo gently. It was of her, standing by her fellow quadruplet sisters, along with Perospero, Compote, Katakuri, Oven, Daifuku, Cracker, Angel, Custard, Brûlée, Broye, and the all of the quintuplets. 

Amande was smiling in the photo, and it was surprisingly not forced, just a genuine smile. She flipped the photo over, and saw the ages of everyone in the photo, written in faded, cursive ink.

Peros: 27  
Com: 26  
Kata, Oven, Dai: 25  
Mon, Ama, Hac, Effy: 24  
Opera, Cou, Cad, Cab, Gal: 23  
Crack, Cust, Ang: 22  
Brûlée, Broye: 21 

Amande looked over the abbreviations used for each of them, and held back a laugh looking at one in particular used for her sister Effilér. 

She always remembered calling her s that, the name seeming to fit her playful nature perfectly. Surprisingly over time, the name never seemed to die down like Effilér had hoped. 

Amande looked at each one of them in the picture, everyone holding a happy expression. Even Katakuri had taken his scarf off for the photo, and was smiling widely with his sharp teeth. 

He always wore that damn scarf nowadays, and she hated it.

Her eyes then shifted to Brûlée, who's scarred face didn't spoil her wide grin in the slightest. 

She gave the photo another glance, and tucked it snugly into her sash. Amande continued to look around for anything else that may have survived, with some sort of contentment returning to her.

Amande then noticed a small box covered in dust, which was hidden almost perfectly under the piles of rubble. The woman walked closer and shoved the debris aside, picking the box up to dust it off. Upon opening it, she found but one item which was a small piece of paper with the letter 'S' written on it.

She turned the paper over and saw another message written in faded ink. 

-Don't forget- 

Amande stared at the message for a long moment, and tried desperately to do just as the paper was telling her. 

An idea sparked, and she laid the paper flat in the palm of her hand, feeling satisfied as it slowly drifted forward in her hand. 

A Vivre Card.

Then, the answer came to Amande like a bullet bursting through her chest, and she remembered what wasn't supposed to be forgotten.

It was long ago, but the conversation was prominent in her memory.

"Do you dance?" 

"Do you?"

"Occasionally.”

"There's your answer.” 

It was a true mystery as to why she had his Vivre Card, and an even greater mystery as to why her immediate reaction to finding it tucked within her sash was to save it in a box for fifteen years. 

Amande got up quickly and tucked the piece of paper next to the photo, deciding to waste a few more moments looking for items of emotional relevance. 

One more item was found, and it wasn't as easily forgotten as the Vivre Card. Next to Amande’s splintered dresser lay a small, sliver chain necklace that sparked even more memories. 

Hooked on the end of it was the crude shape of a fish, the metal being crooked and flimsy instead of smooth and refined. Amande quickly snatched the necklace from the dirt, and began to examine it. 

Birthday presents apparently left more pleasant marks in her mind, it seemed. 

Perospero had waltzed up to Amande on her eighteenth birthday, proclaiming that he held a gift that would trump all the others. He would then promptly hand her a small, colorful polka dot box with frilly ribbons. 

Amande would find the necklace inside, tucked neatly between thick strips of wrapping paper. She’d thank him with a warm smile, yet peculiar glance at the small deformed fish. 

Perospero would then boast on how he made it himself, and that his craftsmanship knew no bounds. After that, Oven would quickly interject, saying that Perospero sucked horribly at molding metal, and that Amande should simply throw the small crooked fish away. 

But she never did, for in her own mind, it was perfect the way it was. 

Amande began to fiddle with the necklace, gingerly wrapping it around the hilt of Shirauo.

Suddenly, the transponder snail tucked in Amande’s shash began to ring out, and she quickly answered it.

"Amande here, what's the matter?" 

"Amande, it's Perospero, I'm just calling in to report that Mamas hunger pangs have stopped, peroin~" her brother replied. 

"That’s terrific news." she replied, heaving a sigh.

"The Strawhats are almost out of Tottoland, if we hurry, we can catch up to them. Daifuku and Smoothie’s fleets are stuck with those damn Sun Pirates, though." he continued. “We’ll need your back up, peroin~” 

Amande paused for a moment, and glanced at her sword where the crudely formed fish hung. 

"I’m sorry, brother Peros." she sighed.

The small snail showed the confused expression of her sibling, and Amande felt anguish spark in her chest. 

"Please relay my apology to everyone else." Amande muttered. 

"Huh? Amande, whatever do you mean, peroin~?" He asked in a shaky, voice. 

"I'm tired of carrying the weight of this family on my shoulders, and I’m sorry for not being able to stand it any longer." 

"Wait, Amande, please don-" he started, but was abruptly cut off. 

She hung up the transponder snail before Perospero could finish, and drew her arm back to send it flying into the piles of rubble.

She was tempted to change her mind about this decision, but shoved the thought into the back of her mind as she briskly walked through the ruins of her former home.

 

~~

 

The ship was a moderate size, one that Amande could work with. It still had an aggravating amount of rooms though, and those held mirrors, which ultimately introduced a few issues to her plans.

She wasted no time in discarding every mirror, because she knew full well that someone would emerge from it with a battalion of chess peacekeepers. Amande ran back and forth between cabins, hurling each of them into the sea. 

There was but one more left, and Amande wasted no time in making her way back up to it. 

Not even one step into the cabin, and a familiar whirring sound emitted from it, causing the glass to swirl into a purple spiral. Amande cursed under her breath, and accepted the events that were to come.

A slender form popped out of the mirror in a rushed manner, and fell to the wooden floor with an unpleasant thump. 

"Please don’t, sister Amande!” came the shrill voice of Brûlée.

Her sister swiftly stood up, and glared down at Amande with watery bloodshot eyes. The pale woman said nothing, and merely began to unsheathe her blade.

Utter horror passed over Brûlée’s scarred face and she took a step back, disbelief seeming to overwhelm her.

"D-don’t leave us, don’t be like Lola!" She cried, clasping her frail hands together. 

"Brûlée, leave." Amande muttered with a steely gaze.

"B-but I can't let you make the same mistake she did!" Brûlée insisted, taking a hesitant step forward. 

"My only mistake was not leaving sooner." Amande muttered, reluctantly raising her blade.

"Please, brother Perospero is worried sick.” Brûlée continued, a strong flow of tears pouring from her eyes. 

"Don’t make me do something I’ll regret.”

"But what about everyone else? Where will you go? How do you expect to get around with the bounty on your head?” Brûlée asked. “...What about Mama?”

“She did nothing for us, why should I continue this miserable life under her rule?" Amande shot back, her voice escalating. 

"Please... come back and tell brother Peros it was all a joke.” Brûlée cried. “You can’t leave us like this!”

Something unfamiliar had overcome Amande, and she was unable to stop herself from lunging towards Brûlée. What could have possibly happened that caused freedom to take priority over the family she swore to protect with her very life? Could she so easily make such a sacrifice? 

Brûlée’s soft hiccups pulled Amande from her trance, and she felt the younger woman’s slender arms wrapped tightly around her. Shirauo hovered just above her sister’s neck, mere inches away from cutting through her flesh. 

How was she so delusional? 

“Big sis...” Brûlée weeped, her crying becoming even louder. “Don’t go...” 

Amande’s grip loosened, and she clenched her eyes shut as the blade slipped from her grasp and clattered against the wooden floor. Without hesitation, she wrapped her arms around Brûlée, hugging even tighter. 

“I'm thinking for myself, Brûlée, you should too.” Amande whispered. 

As Brûlée began to protest, Amande pulled away quickly, shoving her sister through the mirror with all her might. She immediately snatched Shirauo from the floor and rammed the handle into the glass, effectively shattering it into hundreds of pieces. 

She allowed the tears to fall, letting out a prolonged cry of pain that had dwelled within her for far too long. Amidst the winds of the cold night, Amande could have sworn she heard a familiar laugh, from a now unfamiliar mother.


	4. A Vast Ocean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sailing across the waves was going to be no challenge, but finding a man you met only once fifteen years ago could prove difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, you want some run on sentences and misspelled words?

Her mother hadn’t considered the sea to be a particularly horrible place for raising normal children, nor did she consider her offspring to be ‘normal’ in the slightest. 

It was true, spending the first decade of life trapped on a boat and constantly evading the Government didn’t seem to be healthy for a developing child, but it would definitely strengthen character. 

Due to her mother’s questionable methods of raising offspring, Amande fortunately became quite experienced in traversing across the vast ocean. 

-

Amande periodically glanced down at the small scrap of paper lying in the palm of her hand, and adjusted the path of her vessel accordingly. Unfortunately this Vivre Card was her only lead, giving her little to no information on the whereabouts of her target. 

Countless days and nights had passed, and in hindsight, her search seemed to be nothing more than a mere fantasy. Amande would question herself periodically, wondering if betraying her own flesh and blood was worth the small taste of freedom she had been desiring for nearly thirty years. 

She ultimately shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind though, and tried to believe that true happiness was achievable. Even for someone as lost as her. 

Her seemingly endless traverse across the sea eventually came to a minor halt upon reaching a small island. It seemed to be desolate, with only a few wild beasts roaming about here and there. 

Amande made haste, tying off the end of the ship against a large boulder that sat close to the shore. Once finished she took a few steps toward the ship, and her knees suddenly buckled, throwing her   
down into the cold sand. 

Her hunger and fatigue couldn’t be ignored for much longer. 

Begrudgingly, Amande heaved herself up, using her sheathed blade as a leverage of sorts. The woman let out a disgruntled sigh, taking a long gander at the forest behind her. She hadn’t the strength to hunt, nor the energy to compile fruits. 

Due to the dreary circumstances, she would be forced to persevere , and hopefully not pass out from exhaustion as she hunted for her dinner. 

— 

She took a large bite from the slab of meat held gingerly between her slim fingers, and audibly winced at the burnt texture of it. Amande wasn’t exactly the best at cooking meat, but it simply didn’t matter in the context of the situation. 

To her delight, she had found an injured boar limping through the forest. Contradictory to her usual methods, Amande had swiftly ended the boar’s life, as she didn’t have the energy or time to relish it’s agony. 

After the slightly distasteful meal, Amande decided that catching up on her many lost hours of sleep would be the best course of action. She stumbled along into her cabin, and heaved a sigh as her frail body met the soft sheets. 

If the daunting task of tracking down a man she had only met once twenty years ago had been a non-issue, then Amande could actually find a bit of pleasure in her current situation. 

Her eyes had slid shut, and she was lulled into a peaceful slumber. 

—

The sound of loud footsteps had pulled Amande from her dreamless sleep, she slowly sat up, listening in on the peculiar noises. 

“Check everywhere.” A faint, raspy voice called, and Amande wasted no time in retrieving her blade from across the cabin. 

She crept towards the door, keeping a firm grip on Shirauo’s hilt. 

“There’s nothing else here, we should leave.” A new voice said, uncertainty present in his tone. 

Amande felt her breath hitch, anticipation taking over every fiber of her being. The handle of the door slowly turned, and the raspy voice from earlier came back. 

“There has to be more. Besides, I’m not letting Davie hog everything to himself again.” 

The door creaked open, revealing two lanky men on the other side. Both their eyes went wide as Amande lunged forward, shoving her blade through the ribcage of the man closest to her. He tried to speak, but his words were tangled together with the spurts of blood emitting from his mouth. He tried desperately to swipe at her with weak arms, but was pushed back as she stuck her heel into his stomach, his body thumping against the ground like a rag doll. 

Amande made an attempt to free Shirauo from the confines of the man’s chest, but found it was trapped between his ribcage. She pulled with all her might, eventually releasing it. Her blade was now caked in the stranger’s blood, which was dripping excessively onto the floorboards.

His accomplice only watched in horror, his body shaking out of pure fear. He immediately ran down the narrow hallway as she took a step towards him, blubbering incoherent things. Once out of sight, Amande sighed, examining her dirtied blade. 

“I’m out of touch.” She mumbled to herself, giving the fresh corpse below her a glance. Amande noticed a multitude of blood stains against her blue dress, and heaved an annoyed sigh. 

The sound of frantic footsteps hit her ears, and she turned her head to see the same man, only with three more of his supposed crewmates behind him. 

“Get rid of her, before Davie finds out!” The lanky one exclaimed, pointing at her with shaky hands. 

Amande was only becoming more fascinated with the identity of Davie. 

“Look at what she did to him, how can we not tell him about this?” One asked, audibly gagging at the mutilated corpse resting at Amande’s feet. 

“Whatever she does won’t be nearly as bad as what he’ll do to us!” The lanky one insisted, shooting her a glare. 

That statement seemed to be more of a challenge than an inevitability. Amande cocked her head to the side at the group of men, an amused smile crossing her pale lips. 

Perhaps getting ambushed by pirates could be more of a cure for boredom than anything else. 

—

Although she absolutely adored the cries of pain emitting from her foes, she couldn’t deny that manslaughter was ultimately one big pain in the ass. 

Amande took a quick gander at the dismembered men lying at her feet, and heaved an annoyed sigh. Unfortunately she’d have to do a bit of cleaning before she departed from this island. To top it all off, her dress had been practically soaked in their blood, which was another problem in on itself. 

She briskly walked down the narrow hall, the sounds of jabbering men from above still plaguing her ears. Truly, Amande didn’t wish to cause a ruckus, but due to her current situation she may have to out of necessity. 

After finally making her way to the stairs leading up to the deck, the voices of the pirates became more distinct. 

“I’m just sayin’ it’s pretty strange that there’s no one here.” One said. 

Amande readied Shirauo, taking a few steps up the stairs. 

“Maybe the people on here died or something.” Another offered. 

A group of men came in to view, all of them seated out on the deck. 

“Or they’re out in the forest getting mauled to death by beasts.” 

Somehow they still hadn’t noticed Amande, even as she was only a few feet away from them. 

“Davie’s gonna want us to find them if there are.” 

“What does it matter? They’re gonna die anyway, so why even bother?” 

“Don’t you remember? He’s a huge fuckin’ sadist.” One retorted. “He’d give anything to see a bunch of random strangers go through hell at his hands.” 

Amande almost let out an amused snort at the words, but refrained from doing so. She was tempted to continue on listening to their humorous conversation, but decided against it. After all, her journey couldn’t be hindered by a group of uncultured blabbering pirates. 

—

Amande had heard plenty of Davie amidst massacring his subordinates, but simply couldn’t find him. Perhaps he wasn’t even on the ship, and had gone off into the forest to search for unsuspecting victims. Amande certainly hoped that was the case, as it would make her life just a tad easier. 

But she held a twinge of uncertainty, and felt as though he was still lingering about. 

Her patience was running thin, as was her time. 

The faint sound of thumping against the side of the ship tore Amande from her thoughts, and she craned her long neck to look back at a line of rope secured to the railing. Then, a brown-bearded, thick set man heaved himself over it, gasping for air. 

He didn’t seem to notice the carnage surrounding him, and merely stood up, dusting off his pants. 

Then, after an few agonizing minutes passed, realization hit him. He looked around frantically until his eyes met Amande’s, and her bloodied dress. 

“Who the hell are you?” He asked, his lip curling unpleasantly. 

There was something oddly hilarious about his overall demeanor. 

Amande said nothing and took a step forward, raising her icefish blade at him. Instead of fear overwhelming him, leaving his body immobile, he quickly pulled a pistol from the sash at his hip, and aimed it directly at her. 

Wether he was brave or stupid was debatable, but she ultimately found his attitude to be somewhat admirable. 

“You an assassin or something? He said, cocking the pistol. “Here to take my bounty?” 

Amande stopped for a moment, promptly pulling a cigarette from her sash. He quirked an eyebrow as she proceeded to light it and blow out a plume of smoke. A gunshot rang out, and Amande glanced down to see the smallest cut on the side of her arm. Davie smiled, but his expression turned to shock as Amande gave him a small smile. 

“Not the best shot.” She mused. 

He fired three more shots, and Amande quickly evaded them as she lunged forward, blade arched perfectly to meet his chest. Davie frantically scrambled to reload his gun as she was a mere hairsbreadth away from him, and let out a pained scream as Shirauo plunged through his right shoulder blade. 

The gun clattered to the wooden floorboards, and the man was pushed against the railing. 

His groans and cries were music to Amande’s ears, and she dug Shirauo even further into his flesh. 

“End it, you whore!” He shouted, using his free hand to grip her forearm. 

“Why would I do that?” She cooed, pushing in even deeper. 

His cries of agony continued on, and Amande’s lips threatened to form into a smile. 

“Tell him I’m sorry!” He yelled through grit teeth. “I’ll come back submissively, I swear!” 

Her curiosity piqued, and she gave him a slight tilt of the head. He didn’t seem to notice her confusion, and let out a feral grunt. 

“Blackbeard doesn’t have to do this! For christ’s sake, I’ll come back!” He weeped, his grip on her arm loosening. “Don’t kill me!” 

Amande took a long drag from her cigarette, slowly releasing her blade from his shoulder. He fell to the wooden floor, clutching his newfound wound. 

“What do you know about Blackbeard?” She inquired. 

“What kind of assassin are you? Did they tell you nothing?” He groaned, lying his head against the railing. 

“I wasn’t sent to kill you.” She replied, resting the tip of her blade against his chest. “Due to your recent actions, though, it is a tempting option.” 

He swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing. 

“I can only assume you know the whereabouts of the Blackbeard Pirates.” She said, dragging the tip of the blade up his throat. 

“I’m not telling you.” He groaned. 

“Then your fate has already been decided.” 

Just as she rose the blade slightly, he began to frantically protest. 

“I...I don’t know where they are now, but there’s someone who might.” He coughed. “A marine that lives somewhere off this side of the calm belt.” 

“I’m growing tried of your vague descriptions.” 

“I swear, it’s all I know.” He wheezed. “His name’s Palm Maclear.” 

She gave him some semblance of a smile before slowly thrusting the blade through his jugular. Blood spurt from his mouth, soaking through her dress once again. Amande gave a disgruntled sigh, taking a step back. 

She couldn’t help but consider just simply throwing her beloved dress out, as removing the stains would be such a painful process.

 

—- 

The trip towards the nearest island took less than a day, surprisingly. Amande truly didn’t wish to waste the next few weeks hopping from island to island in hopes of finding a man who may not even have been there, but she had no other choice at the moment. 

It was apparent she had landed herself in a place of squalor. Amande briskly walked through the narrow streets, catching the gazes of passerby. Their eyes raked over her clean, yet bloodied apparel with such greed. Amande seemed to be a Noble among commoners, merely waltzing through the streets to flaunt her wealth. 

How ironic it was, considering she was even poorer than they were, and the only thing to prove otherwise being her clothing. 

She had asked multiple people if they knew of a man named Palm Maclear, and they all gave relatively the same reaction. Either disgusted beyond all belief, or just absolute anger. 

Fortunately, she had eventually received the information she required. Her source was an older man, lying on the side of the road wrapped in a tattered blanket. He told Amande that she would undoubtedly find Maclear at the local bar in town, where he went almost every night. 

Amande had thanked the man, who would then give her a crooked smile, insisting that she should beat Maclear’s worthless skull into the dirt. She reassured him, saying that the latter’s answer to her inquires were entirely dependent on that outcome. 

— 

Amande had half expected the bar to be filled to the brim with people. She was surprised however, upon seeing a nearly desolate bar. A lanky man sat at the bar table, his head laid down as if he had passed out. She slowly approached the man, and was genuinely startled when he suddenly jerked upward, his double-jointed arms raised high. 

After a moment of silence, he spoke. 

“Who’re you?” The man mumbled, not even giving a glance. 

“Rumor has it you know the whereabouts of a certain crew.” She replied, sitting down in the stool next to him. 

“I know lots of ‘certain crews’ darling, you’re gonna have to be more specific.” He chuckled. 

Amande glanced around, making absolute certain that no one else was within their vicinity. 

“The blackbeard pirates.” She replied. 

Maclear paused for a long moment, his face then lighting up with perverse glee. 

“Hm, what business might you have with them?” He inquired. 

She said nothing and merely unsheathed her blade half way, the light of the bar glinting of it’s pristine metal. Maclear raises his eyebrows, and gave her a smile. 

“Hachinosu, I believe.” He replied. “They’ve made it their territory.” 

Amande had remembered hearing of such an island from her mother, who claimed it was the place of a Great War, as well as the founding grounds for an even mightier pirate crew. 

“I suppose you wanna kill me now, seeing as though I’ve given you all you need to know?” Maclear mumbled, taking a long swig from the bottle in his hand. “Though IF your main fear is me telling my higher-ups about your location or motives, you ain’t got nothing to be afraid of.” He laughed in a drunken manner. 

“What reason do I have to trust you?” 

His laughter continued, and he slapped his palm against the table beside him. 

“You think the government’s gonna give a shit about your motives? They got a lot more to be worried about than you.” He said. “What with the worst generation making a buzz and such.” 

She begrudgingly sheathed her blade, giving him a glare. 

“Besides, I couldn’t possibly get backup in a dead beat town like this.” He said. “There ain’t even enough money to pay for protection from pirates.”

“Then you have no purpose for being here.” Amande replied. 

“Well, being the sole Marine here gets me an awful lot of praise.” He chuckled. 

His statement was painfully ironic. 

Amande got out of her seat, and made her way towards the doors of the bar. As she placed a hand against the splintered wood, Maclear called out to her. 

“I’d suggest you be careful on your little trip.” He said. “Blackbeard’s got plenty of scouts on the high seas.” 

She said nothing, and took her leave. Upon walking outside, Amande noticed the pale moon was still nowhere near making way for the morning. The woman pulled the small scrap of paper from her sash, laying it in the palm of her hand. 

It drifted forward slightly, and Amande gave a content smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palm Maclear and Davie are not Ocs, I just thought up random names and gave it to them to spice up the story.
> 
> I can only refer to an unidentified male as: "Man" For so long before I'm frothing at the mouth and seizing on the ground, trying my absolute best to not be repetitive.


	5. Unknown Territory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a stroke trying to write this.

Hachinosu was the perfect island to house rowdy, unsophisticated ruffians. As Amande slid through the narrow alleyways, she could only wonder as to how such a powerful crew like the Rocks could have possibly been founded here, a place of mediocrity. 

Even in the dead of night, gangs would wage war, pirates would drink away their sadness in bars, thugs would parade through the streets threatening anyone who crossed their path, and sleazy marketers would offer their share of contraband and slaves. 

It was a truly abhorrent place to be for the faint hearted, but a mere pain in the ass for Amande. 

Whilst watching and listening to the conflict spur around her, she could only wonder if every decision she had made to get here was worth the agonizing headache. Gaining freedom and supposed happiness was proving to be a more daunting task than it had initially seemed. 

—

The executives of the Blackbeard Pirates were certainly not to be trifled with. Most would avoid them at all costs due to their infamous reputation, and overwhelming strength. Amande on the other hand, was willing to throw away everything she had ever known in order to hopefully meet one of them once again, after fifteen years of absolutely no contact. 

She was delusional, and very much self aware.

Drunken laughter echoed throughout the streets, followed by a multitude of gunshots. Amande kept to the dark alleyways, with the moon above being her only light. She held the scrap of paper in her palm, and was pleased to find that it was slowly drifting forward. 

“You got a lot of nerve being here.” A voice boomed. 

Amande immediately pressed her back to the wall of the alleyway, tucking the Vivre Card back in her sash. She kept a firm grip on Shirauo’s hilt, her breathing coming to an abrupt halt. 

“Oh come now, don’t be like that.” Another voice sighed. 

“Laffitte, you cheated while playing poker! I’m permanently cutting off ties with you!” 

“I think you’re overreacting, Burgess.” 

The first commander of the Blackbeard Pirates, Jesus Burgess, and the fifth, Demon Sheriff Laffitte. Amande peeked out of the alleyway, catching a brief glance of the two. 

Jesus Burgess was looming over the sheriff with clenched fists, holding a genuinely aggravated expression. Despite this, the fifth commander did nothing, merely examining his nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“You shouldn’t dawdle, Burgess, Admiral Teach is waiting for you at the stronghold.” The sheriff said, glancing up at him with a smirk. 

“If Teach wasn’t on this island, I’d snap your neck and feed ya to the sharks!” Burgess hissed. 

“How childish of you, throwing a tantrum over a lost game of poker.” Laffitte snickered. 

“You cheated!” Burgess exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air dramatically as he took his leave. 

The fifth commander merely stood there, humming to himself. By the chance Amande could manage to strike him across the chest with a precise cut, he’d be quivering under her and ready to answer her inquisition. 

Just as she was about to release Shirauo from it’s sheath, Laffitte spoke up. 

“Truly a hassle, isn’t he?” He said, turning towards the alleyway. 

She said nothing, but inched closer. 

“Come on out, won’t you? Don’t be shy.” He cooed, a smug smile forming on his pale complexion. “I don’t bite.” 

Amande stayed put, slowly unsheathing her blade as the man took a step forward. He was but a few inches away now, and she was thankful for the shadow casted down upon her. 

“Hm, timid thing, aren’t yo-“ 

Just as she swung the tip of her blade towards his chest, he jumped backward, the sharp metal nicking his chest. A drop of blood trailed down his pale skin, and he gave her a forced smile. 

“Not quick enough, my dear.” He chuckled. Wiping a bid of the blood with his palm. 

They were now face to face, the moon revealing Amande to Laffitte as she took a step from the alleyway. He raised his eyebrows, and continued to chuckle. 

“Well, what might a daughter of Charlotte want with little old me?” 

“I can only assume you know the whereabouts concerning Shiryu of the Rain.” She replied, narrowing her gaze. 

He twirled his cane around, whistling calmly. 

“Oh? That bastard? What might you want with him?” 

Amande walked forward, her grip on Shirauo tightening even more than it already was. Laffitte merely scoffed, tapping the end of his cane against the pavement. 

“I can only assume Big Mom sent you, what with our growing popularity among Pirates and the Marines.” He said. 

She quickly swung her blade at him once more, and was surprised to see that his cane had blocked her strike. His hand shook slightly as she put all of her weight into the blow. 

“If not that, then I can only assume you want to challenge him.” 

The cane snapped, and Laffitte shoved the end of it into her rib cage, which sent her back a few feet. Amande shoved her blade into the ground, effectively returning her balance. 

“Or maybe you really did just come to see me.” He laughed, reaching into his pocket to reveal three small black blades. 

“I mean you no offense when I say you aren’t worth more than a pig’s ass.” She retorted, taking a step forward once again. 

“None taken, Mademoiselle.” 

With a flick of a wrist, the small knives were thrown at her, and she quickly maneuvered past them and towards him, ignoring the fact that one of them had been lodged in her left calf. 

Laffitte gave a genuine look of surprise as her blade glided across his chest, pushing him back against the stone wall of the building behind him. Just as she was seconds away from striking him in the gut, he ducked quickly and gave her a swift kick to the knee. 

Amande staggered, and he tackled her to the ground, pulling yet another knife from his shirt. Shirauo clattered to the ground. 

“You underestimate me.” He jibed. 

The knife was held dangerously close to Amande’s throat, and she felt a streak of blood trickle down her long neck. He seemed to be enjoying her pain, and let out a sigh of contentment. 

“You could work for Blackbeard.” He said, pressing the blade in even further. 

Amande eyed Shirauo, which was mere inches away from her grasp. Laffitte noticed this, and kicked it far away, watching it slide across the cold stone. 

“You could help us bring forth a new age.” He said, leaning down until their faces were mere inches apart. 

Amande lifted her leg, clawing desperately at the knife still lodged in her aching flesh. Laffitte didn’t seem to notice, and continued to stare down at her with anticipation. 

“Unfortunately, I don’t have an interest for such things.” She whispered, finally tearing the knife from her calf. 

With a swift thrust to the ribs, Laffitte let out a series of agonizing screams, all before Amande pushed him off, and lunged towards Shirauo. He tore the knife out with lividness, but just as he turned to face his enemy, she already had her blade tearing through the flesh of his chest. 

“I feel as though you didn’t fully understand my inquiry.” She said, a sadistic glint hidden in her eyes. 

“Hah, you assume I even know where that son of a bitch is.” He wheezed. 

With another push he let out a pained grunt, and glared up at her angrily. She merely glared right back with a twinge of superiority. 

“He should be moored at the dock, or pissing around in the stronghold, if not there then you’re out of luck, my dear.” 

Amande slowly stood up, pushing all her weight into Shirauo as she did so. It ultimately prompted more pained grunts and groans from Laffitte, but she merely smiled down at him with perverse glee. 

“You’ll never be able to kill him.” He spat as she began to take her leave. 

Amande turned around to look at him, and gave a harsh laugh. 

“You underestimate me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they'll meet each other next chapter, or maybe I'll drag this nonsense out until chapter 8 or somethin'


	6. How've you been?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had another stroke writing this chapter.

The Saber of Xebec was underwhelming, being not nearly as enormous as the Queen Mama Chanter. 

But Amande couldn't grasp how such a finite area could have so many individual cabins and twisted hallways, and on top of that, wandering around it aimlessly for the past hour hadn't helped in any way. 

Though, she continued to search, with that small sliver of hope still hidden in the depths of her soul, and even then, she had to face the facts and consider the chance of him declining her offer. 

Amande hadn't really planned anything after meeting him again, but she had a feeling that things might just go off on there own, and there wouldn't even need to be a plan to follow.

She really needed to cease such reckless behavior. 

\--

The sound of heavy footsteps snapped Amande from her thoughts, and she looked across the small hallway to see two men turning the corner.

There was a short, skinny man accompanied by a much taller, morbidly obese one. He held a large bottle of booze in his left hand, periodically takings sips as he walked. 

Amande quickly ducked behind the conveinient stacks of cargo that lingered in the hallway.

"Van Augur's back, Shiryu too," the large one said. 

"They at the port?" his accomplice asked. 

"I dunno, I think they're in a meeting with Teach," he replied, giving a shrug. 

"Ah, didn't that end an hour ago?" 

The larger man gave yet another shrug.

"...anyway, just gimme some of your booze-" the skinny man said, grabbing at his friend. 

"Nuh-uh, get your own, pencil neck!" 

The smaller pirate was thrown into the stacks of cargo where Amande hid, with an unpleasant cracking of the wood meeting her ears upon impact. 

"Ugh, Gus, you're such a jacka-" 

He blinked multiple times, and stared Amande straight in the eyes. 

She blew a plume of smoke into his face, causing him to cough. Amande then pulled Shirao from its sheath slightly, and gave a smirk. 

"Lovely night, hm?" She whispered, her own words seeming out of her usual self. 

He gave a frantic nod, as if doing so would please her. 

'Gus' had continued walking down the hall, and soon his footsteps faded out of earshot.

Amande was then left with a small malnourished man at her mercy.

He gulped, and smiled nervously. 

"H-hey beautiful, what brings you here?" He stuttered. 

Amande stood up to her full height and grabbed him by the neck, dragging him to his feet. She then pinned him against the wall, and yanked Shirao from its sheath completely.

"Where might Shiryu Of The Rain be?" She inquired. 

"You'd have to interrogate Gus about that one, miss," he answered, tapping his finger against the wooden wall anxiously. 

The blade dug into his chest, and he whined in protest, jerking his head back. 

"Ah, ok, uh, h-he's probably still on his ship, uh... it's moored at the end of the dock somewhere, I-I'm guessing," Willy answered. 

Amande twirled her cigarette along the length of her pale lips, and gave a satisfied smile. 

"Please don't kill me," he suddenly blurted, eyeing the deadly draw back of her arm.

She paused for a moment, and quirked an eyebrow. 

"And what might I gain from keeping you alive?" 

"I-I know that you may have trouble getting off this island after you've settled your buisness, ah, despite your obvious capabilities as a strong, independent woman-"

"Losing interest..." she interjected. 

"Anyway, I would like to help you get off the island, and make you some profit in the process," he finished.

"Quite bold of you to assume I hold any respect or trust in scum such as yourself," she replied. 

"I-I know you don't, BUT I really don't wanna die, and I'm sure you could use the extra cash," he laughed nervously. 

Amande thought about it for a moment. 

"B-Besides, if I DID rat you out, then you could easily find me again, and just finish the job..." Willy continued.

She retracted her iron grip, and he dropped to the ground. 

"There's a ship moored a mile east away from this island, be on that ship in three hours with what you promised," Amande said, gesturing to Shirao, "If you try stealing the ship, I'll hunt you down to the end of the New World and dismember you bit by bit,"

Willy got up quickly and nodded, sprinting down the hallway. 

"A-Aye aye miss!" He stammered.

Amande took a prolonged drag from her cigarette, and gave a slight shake of the head. 

I've gone soft.

~~

Amande had snuck her way back off the Xebec, and was now trying to find the ship Willy spoke of.

There was a faint, yet husky noise in the air, masked by the wind. Amande kept her hand rested on Shiraos hilt as she continued on her way, fully prepared to use it if need be.

The methodical click of her heels seemed to carry a heavier impact on the wooden platform. 

Her eyes then shifted to a ship that sat at the very end of the dock. It was about as big as the Xebec, and looked nearly identical. She had to admit, this race around the island was starting to piss her off. 

If this one wasn't it, she'd might as well shake down Blackbeards entire fleet. 

Upon getting closer, the sound of something hitting the water caused her to whip around suddenly. 

Amande craned her long neck, taking a quick glance at her surroundings.

Nothing. 

As she inched closer to the ship, she felt something in the pit of her stomach, almost like a warning. Then, something clicked against the wooden platform. 

Amandes body froze, and an idea popped into her mind.

She quickly pulled the Vivre Card from her sash, and laid it in the palm of her hand. 

It slightly glided towards Amande, and she let a smile creep upon her pale lips. 

Sneaky son of a bitch.

Then, the sound of heavy footsteps filled the night air, and she felt a sudden gust of wind against her back. 

Shirao was pulled from its sheath immediately, and the clash of metal sent sparks flying. Amande gripped her blade, and stood locked in combat with her attacker. She gave that rare, minute smile. 

"I've been looking for weeks," she said. 

The air in front of Amande began to ripple, and she saw smoke emit from the faint shape of a grinning mouth. 

"Aw, you remembered," a voice chuckled. 

The full form of her attacker came into view, and he was covered in black. The skull patches on his collar caught Amandes eye in particular, along with the peaked cap that had a more intricate design to it. 

He looked a lot different. 

"I suppose someone told you of my arrival," she said, pulling her blade back into its sheath. 

He gave a tch, and sheathed his blade as well. 

"Well, Laffite was hella pissed when I found him, bleeding an awful lot too," 

Amande gave an amused exhale of the nose. 

"Might you know anything about that, Charlotte?" He inquired. 

"I swear, it was all in good fun, Shiryu," she replied. 

The man laughed, shaking his head. 

"Well, you seem to be doing fine," 

She shrugged in response. 

"I guess I am," 

Shiryu swung his blade over his shoulder, and gave a somewhat boyish grin. 

"Why don't we talk a while? I'm sure a lot of shit happened after fifteen years," he offered. 

Amande chuckled, and nodded. 

"...certainly," she said. 

And with that, the two walked off. 

~~

They sat in a living space of sorts, with fine leather couches that looked much more comfortable than they actually were.

"How'd Big Mom react to Strawhats visit?" Shiryu asked. 

Amande leaned against the armrest of her chair, a dissatisfied frown on her slender face. 

"Not too enthusiastic, to say the least," she mumbled.

"So, Strawhat comes over and picks a fight, loses, scrams, and the WEJ considered him the winner in the end?" 

Amande rolled her eyes and nodded. 

Shiryu slumped down in his seat and poured himself a shot of Whiskey, whistling as he did so. She leaned her head against the palm of her hand, and raised an eyebrow at the man. 

"And after all that mess, you finally decided to come visit after fifteen years?" he said, "How nice of you," 

"Most wound consider it rude to not visit after so long," Amande said. 

"Well, I'll at least commend you for not forgetting," he laughed. 

Her lips pursed slightly at the jest.

"Mind telling me how you finally got free from the government?" She said. 

"Well, it started with Strawhat..." he chuckled.

"As usual," Amande muttered. 

"Bastard was causing a ruckus in Impel Down two years ago, and the warden decided that I was needed to quench said ruckus," Shiryu explained, "I was still on death row even if I helped or not, so I decided to leave," 

"And how might have you gotten on death row in the first place?" She asked. 

"Apparently I was too cruel with the prisoners," he chortled. 

Amande let a small laugh escape her. 

"Oh, the rules of justice are very unclear, aren't they?" She said. 

Shiryu only smirked in response. 

The two sat in slience, and Amande glanced around the room. She then looked back at Shiryu, who quirked an eyebrow.

"You seem distant, Charlotte," he said. 

"I have been for the past fifteen years," she replied quickly. 

He set the empty shot glass back on the small table.

"Well, I know you came here to do more than just chat about past experiences, " he continued. 

The woman gave a guilty shrug.

"You read me like a book," she sighed. 

Her lips parted for a moment, as if to say something, but she immediately shut them, then Shiryu clicked his tongue, what seemed like a gesture for her to ask the last question she had bottled up.

"Would you leave the Blackbeard Pirates, if you could?" She suddenly asked. 

He laid his head back against the chair, and blew out a plume of smoke. 

"Well, I can, and to a certain extent, want to," he deadpanned.

"Might you be willing to leave here now?" 

Shiryu stared her in the eyes with an unreadable expression, and gave a quiet laugh.

"What, with you?" 

Her nod was hesitant. 

"Yes, with me," she replied. 

"Where'll we go?" 

"Sabaody Archipelago might be desirable," 

"Then, what will we do after that?" 

"Whatever we please," 

He forced a laugh, and slammed a fist against the arm of his chair. 

"When are we leaving, then?" He asked. 

"Tonight," she said. 

Shiryu sat up from his chair and kept chuckling, making his way to a desk that sat in the corner of the cabin.

"You're certainly in a rush," he said, rifling through the various compartments hidden in the desk. 

Amande reached over and snatched up her blade, running her nails along the obsidian colored sheath. 

"Plenty of men here don't exactly enjoy my presence," she replied. 

Shiryu chuckled again as he continued to throw certain things out of the desk, not minding if they shattered or cracked. 

"Well, Laffite certainly wants to see your head mounted to a wall," he said. 

Amande smirked at the thought. 

"I'd have him taxidermied and hung in a Celestial Dragons home long before he could lay a finger on me," she replied. 

"You might be executed for even suggesting the idea," he laughed. 

"I suppose it is improper to hang up trash as decoration," she said. 

Shiryus amused laughter threatened a smile to creep upon Amandes face. 

~~

Amande only resented the rain when it threatened to snuff out her cigarette. Unfortunately for her, the weather had decided to be a pain in the ass for the rest of the night. 

They had made it back to Amandes ship, where to her surprise, Willy sat patiently with what he had promised. By no means did he have to help them escape, but he certainly did help gain some profit. 

Upon seeing the frail man, Shiryu had quirked an eyebrow at Amande, then questioning if she was serious about keeping him on board or not. 

"Can't we just kill him?" Shiryu offered. 

"We'll decide that at Sabaody," she replied. 

Willy, meanwhile, would laugh nervously when the subject was brought up.  
\--

Amande took the advantage of having two other people to man the helm, and retreated into her cabin in hopes of regaining some energy. With only one good night of sleep out of several weeks, her body had threatened to shut down completely, and she wasn't taking any chances. 

Upon opening the door to the cabin, she set Shirao against a chair in the corner, and slipped off her heels, throwing them down right next to it. The only other thing she discarded were her hooped earrings, and even those were carelessly thrown onto the dresser.

She laid atop the covers, body straight as a board. A somewhat pleasant sigh escaped her, and she closed her eyes. 

Then, someone knocked at the cabin door. 

"What?" she asked, her voice laced with annoyance and impatience. 

"Permission to enter, Charlotte?" Came Shiryus voice. 

She scoffed to herself, propping an elbow up against the mattress. 

"Granted," she muttered. 

The door creaked open, and Shiryu walked through almost gingerly. He the shut it quickly, facing Amande with an unreadable expression. 

"What is it?" She asked. 

"You seem aggravated," he replied. 

Amande rolled her eyes, leaning her head against the palm of her hand.

"Your point?" She said. 

Shiryu sat down in the chair and removed his hat, placing it on the dresser next to Amandes discarded earrings. 

"Just an observation," he smirked. 

"Mind telling me what you have to say, and then leave me to my own devices?" She said. 

He leaned back in the chair, and smiled. 

"There's someone I want to see in Sabaody, if you don't mind," he replied. 

Amande gave half a shrug in response. 

"We don't exactly have anything else on the agenda, so I don't see why not," she said. 

Shiryu clasped his hands together, and rest them in his lap. 

"Alright then," he grinned. 

The boat rocked somewhat violently, and Amande let out a sigh. 

"Mind leaving now?" She muttered.

"Nah, I think I'll nap," he replied. 

"There's four other cabins," she said through grit teeth. 

"I know," he chuckled, closing his eyes. 

"You're an absolute bastard," she groaned. 

Shiryu opened an eye, and smirked. 

"I try my best," he said. 

Amande took a long exhale through the nose, and threw her head back against the bed. 

"Wake me in a few days, yeah?" She mumbled. 

"Sure, Charlotte," he replied contently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I'll do something with Willy, or maybe I'll kill him off somehow.


	7. "I Suppose,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute little flashback in the middle to spice up story or something.

The ship rocked back and forth slightly, as if to lull her back to sleep. But she simply couldn't, and sat wide awake, staring at the ceiling. 

She glanced over to Shiryu, who was out completely. 

Deciding that she had nothing better to do, Amande heaved herself off the bed, and quickly snatched her shoes from their place under Shiryu's chair. She then stopped for a moment, and got a good look at the snoring mans features. 

He held an disgruntled look, despite being asleep. 

She opened the door of the cabin, and slammed shut it as hard as she could. 

Shiryu jumped in his chair, and was already reaching for his blade. Then, upon hearing Amandes amused chuckle, he scowled, and shot her a glare. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He exclaimed, "Can't I sleep without any fuckin' disturbances?" 

Amande smirked, and shrugged in response. 

He leaned back into the chair, and shoved a hand into his pocket, promptly yanking out a pack of cigars. She kept a small, content smile on her face as he pulled one from the packaging and lit it. Shiryu then glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow. 

"Want one?" He offered. 

A Cigar was flicked towards her, and she caught it almost perfectly between her fingers. He laughed, and then tossed a lighter. She lit her own quickly, and threw it back at Shiryu. 

Amande took a couple long drags after a few minutes, and couldn't help but scrunch her nose. 

"Such a shitty brand," she sighed. 

"Meh, I like it," he replied, giving a grin, "Toss it back over here if you don't want it," 

She did, and Shiryu soon held two cigars in his mouth. 

Amande sat down on the end of the bed and smirked. 

"You look like a jackass," she said. 

"Well I sorta am," he replied. 

She glanced at the dresser mirror, and then back to Shiryu. 

"So who do you plan on meeting at Sabaody?" She asked. 

"Silvers Rayleigh," Shiryu replied. 

Amande quirked an eyebrow, and he chuckled. 

"Yeah I know it's strange, but I just feel like talkin' to him," he continued, "Might be fun, y'know?" 

He took a long drag from his two cigars, and smiled. 

"What about you? Got anything interesting planned for the Archipelago?"

"I have a few Seaking scales that would fetch a high price on the market," she said. 

"Aren't we already drowning in wealth?" He chuckled. 

Amande only shrugged. 

"It doesn't hurt to have a little extra spending money," she replied. 

Shiryu blew out a large plume of smoke, and glanced around the cabin. 

"Say, got any booze around here?" He asked. 

"I'm not quite sure," she replied. 

He stood up from his chair, and began to rummage through the various compartments of the dresser. Amande only continued to watch with a satisfied expression. 

"I see you didn't pack too much for our little trip," he said, "Did you just steal the damn ship and run?" 

She smirked, and shrugged yet again. 

"Technically, yes," 

Shiryu turned back to Amande, and scratched his chin in thought. 

"Well, best put whiskey on our grocery list," he chuckled. 

"Fine by me," she replied. 

He walked back to his chair, and sat down, rubbing his eyes lazily. 

"Shit, I didn't get to sleep on that trip, now I got a damn headache..." he groaned. 

Amande walked to the far side of the cabin, and took a few steps into a small bathroom. The faint sound of running water hit Shiryu's ears, and he quirked an eyebrow. 

"I heard that you were gone for weeks, on a mission, I presume," she called, poking a head out to look at him. 

"Yeah, I was, and it was one big pain in the ass, whole thing was a wild goose chase," he grumbled, "Teach is a crazy bastard, I'll say that much," 

Amande walked back over to Shiryu, holding something in her right hand. 

"Even sleeping here for a bit didn't he-" he started, but was abruptly cut off. 

A steaming wet rag was quickly thrown onto his face, causing him to jerk back violently. 

"Charlotte what the hell is-" 

"Leave it," she said, "For your headache," 

He paused, and then slouched in his seat slightly, feeling the sting of the rag on his skin. After a few moments, he glanced over at Amande with the rag resting neatly on his forehead.

"Is that Willy guy on the helm?" He asked. 

"Most likely," she replied. 

"Wouldn't hurt to check," he said, making an attempt get up. 

Amande pushed him back into his seat, causing him to let out a grunt. Her palm laid flat against his chest, keeping him in place. 

"I'll do it," she said. 

"I ain't a damn child-" 

"Sleep," she replied bluntly. 

"You're fuckin' insufferable," he groaned. 

The door to the cabin suddenly swung open, revealing a distressed Willy on the other side. His mouth opened to yell something, but he immediately shut it upon seeing the two staring back at him in annoyance. 

He glanced at Shiryu, whose face seemed to show a crimson hue, and then at Amande, whose palm still laid flat against the mans chest forcefully. 

"Ah...I apologize for interrupting... your... meeting... but... ah..." he trailed off, eyes glued to the scene before him. 

"Spit it out, you dolt," Amande ordered, retracting her hand in a quick manner. 

Willys back straightened, and he pointed out onto the ocean. 

"W-We're here," he stammered. 

Amande squinted past Willy, and saw the crude outline of an island through a thick mist. 

"Don't just stand there, get to the helm!" She yelled, causing the small man to jump to attention. 

"Y-yes ma'am!" He exclaimed, running back off to the wheel at the front of the ship. 

She let out an annoyed sigh, and glanced back at Shiryu. 

"Feel like killing him yet?" He asked. 

"Almost," she replied through grit teeth. 

~~

Sabaody was nothing new to Amande, since she had visited it plenty times when she was younger, but even now, she couldn't help but still admire what it had to offer. 

They didn't want to risk getting noticed by anyone while out there, so Amande decided it would be best to leave Willy to groceries. 

She gave him a list of things to fetch, and sent the small man on his way, reminding him that if he even thought of ratting her out or trying to escape, that she'd hunt him down and maim him. 

Though, Willy had learnt his place the moment he met Amande, so she wasn't too concerned with betrayal. 

\--

"Is that bastard back yet?" Shiryu called from the bow.

Amande sat on the rail of the ship, gazing out into the mangrove. 

"He should be returning soon, be patient," she replied. 

Shiryu sauntered over to Amande, and leaned against the railing. 

"Maybe he just took the money and left?" He asked.

"I'd like to see him try," she deadpanned. 

"That rat is your servant at this point," He chuckled. 

"I don't spare those I can't control," she said. 

Shiryu blew out a plume of smoke, and grinned. 

"And yet, I'm here," 

She paused for a moment, and then scoffed at his comment, earning a loud laugh from Shiryu. 

"You are an exception, then," she replied. 

"I'm honored, Charlotte,"

A smile tugged at Amande's lips, and she couldn't help but let out a chuckle. 

Shiryu heaved himself atop the railing, and sat down next to Amande. She gave him a curious look, to which he responded by grinning. 

"So, I guess you've been to Sabaody before?" He said. 

Amande stared out into the mangrove forest, and nodded. 

"Yes, but it's been a while," she replied.

"How long?" He asked.

"Twenty years or so," 

Shiryu raised his eyebrows in surprise and whistled. 

"Was it enjoyable?" 

Her warm expression quickly shifted back to a colder one, and she bit into the end of her cigarette almost viciously. 

"No," 

Shiryu sighed and flicked his cigar out into the ocean.

"Well, it's in the past, all that's left is to get over it," he replied. 

"I suppose so," she muttered.

He then hopped back onto the deck, and glanced up at her. 

"So...what are we eating for dinner?" He asked. 

Amande swung her legs around the railing and landed next to him, keeping her monotonous expression. 

"You expect me to cook," she said, walking past him. 

"Well, I sure as hell can't, and I'm pretty sure Willy..." Shiryu trailed off, trying to catch up her. 

"Smoked Haddock," she replied. 

He paused for a moment, and then gave half a grin. 

"Sounds delicious," 

~~

Shiryu had to admit, he was more skilled in flaying a human rather than a fish.

The small knife in his hands kept managing to slip from his grasp, and cut him repeatedly. And Amande's patronizing voice certainly didn't help matters. 

"You're cutting too quickly, slow down," she said. 

"I don't see why you want an amateur to help in the first place," he grumbled. 

"You said that you were inexperienced in cooking, so, I will teach you," she shot back. 

The fish in his hand slipped once again, and the blade slid across his knuckle, leaving a deep cut. 

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed, jerking his hand back. 

Amande scoffed from across the kitchen, craning her neck to gaze at him. 

"Cut away from yourself, imbecile, then you won't flay off your fingers," she said, turning back to her own task. 

"How long did it take for you to get used to this shit?" He asked, glancing back at her. 

"A few years, but you come along eventually," she replied. 

"When'd you start?" He inquired. 

Amande paused for a moment. 

"...eight," she answered, "It took me a while," 

"All on your own, I'm guessing," He whistled, cutting into the fish. 

"No," she replied. 

"Mind telling me about it?"

~~Thirty-nine years ago~~

The blade slipped from her fingers once again, leaving a deep wound in her index finger. 

"I can't do this, big brother!" she cried, slamming the blade down on the cutting board. 

Perospero sighed and picked the knife back up, placing it right back in the girls hand. 

"Sure you can, it just takes a while, perorin~" he said, smiling. 

"But that'll take forever! Why can't I do something else?" She shot back, giving a frown. 

"You'll have to be patient, peroin~" he said. 

He retracted his hand, and gestured to the cutting board. 

"Try slowing down a bit, we're in no rush after all, peroin~" 

Amande looked down at the small half cut fish on the table, and took a deep breath. As she began to flay through the skin, the knife sank into her finger again, causing her to wince. 

"Take your time, peroin~" he repeated. 

Eventually, she finished, with the fish still having bits of skin here and there, ultimately not quite turning out as she had hoped. Amande looked up at Perospero with a frown, and he gave her a pat on the head.

"You'll get better soon enough, peroin~" he reassured her, keeping his wide grin. 

"Are you sure?" She asked meekly. 

"Of course, Amande, you'll just have to be patient, peroin~" he said. 

She put down the knife and lunged for her brothers waist, hugging him tightly. 

"Thanks, big brother," 

 

~~

"Finish skinning," she replied quickly, averting her eyes. 

"...alright then, Ms. Secretive," he replied. 

The door to the kitchen suddenly swung open, and Willy stood on the other side, gasping for air. 

Shiryu noticed a disgusted look cross Amande's face, and he couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Hello, ma'am and sir," he wheezed, resting his hands on his knees. 

"The hell happened to you, runt?" Shiryu asked. 

"Oh, sorry, I ah, got chased down by a few human traffickers on my way back," Willy said, giving a nervous chuckle. 

Amande sunk her knife into the counter, and turned to Willy with an aggravated expression. 

"Did you lead them here?" She asked. 

"Oh hell no, I'm not that dull," he said. 

She furrowed her brows, and turned back to the counter. 

"I uh, got everything on the list, by the way," he mumbled, walking over to Shiryu. 

He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, and laid it out by the cutting board. Shiryu noticed the cursive writing that undoubtedly belonged to Amande, and glanced back at her. 

"What next, Charlotte?" Shiryu asked. 

"You could try to find Silvers Rayleigh, if you wish," she replied. 

"I mean for you," he said. 

"Sit on the ship and twiddle my thumbs until something happens, I suppose," she said. 

Willy let out a snicker, but immediately shut his mouth once Shiryu shot him a glare. 

"In that case, mind joining my search tomorrow?" He asked. 

She paused for a moment, not turning back to meet his gaze. 

"I don't mind," she said. 

Willy then pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the counter, and propped up his elbows, whistling softly. 

"Put the fish on the stove if you're finished over there," Amande said, pulling a pan from one of the cabinets. 

"Aye aye, Charlotte," Shiryu replied smugly. 

He could have sworn he saw a small smirk cross her lips. 

 

~~

Night had come quickly, and Amande found herself staring up at the ceiling of her cabin once again. Shiryu, on the other hand, had seated himself back in his corner, and was already snoring away. 

She sat up and leaned against the headboard, a quiet sigh escaping her lips. 

"Dammit..." she whispered, rubbing her temples. 

Amande slid off the bed, inching to the door of the cabin. It creaked open slowly, and she walked out onto the deck, the sound of her footsteps echoing through the night. 

She leaned against the railing and gazed out into the dark mangrove, elbows propped up, and head resting between her palms. 

Among the tall trees, was something that shared the rough likeness of a human. Its body was thin, blending in with the branches of the trees. The supposed human was perfectly still, and gave a certain aura that she couldn't quite place. 

Strangely enough, a small, faint gray cloud swarmed around it, confusing Amande even more than she already was. 

Then, in the literal blink of an eye, it vanished from her sight. 

Amande sighed and walked back to her cabin, choosing to ignore it. 

As she heaved herself back onto the bed, a soft, yet scratchy voice intruded her thoughts. 

"Idiot," it said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided Willys purpose: to intervene when Amande and Shiryu are doing stuff.


	8. Familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love starting off chapters with dialogue, it somewhat compensates for my inability to write big paragraphs that could possibly move the already loose plot forward. 
> 
> Also sorry for taking so long on this chapter, my creativity has been somewhat lacking lately, and I kinda need it back if I want to continue this story.

The gazes of the people were almost impossible to ignore, but Amande supposed that she herself was fairly eye-catching to a certain extent.

Shiryu walked alongside Amande as they made their way down the road, glancing repeatedly between the staring citizens and her. 

"Doesn't that bother you?" He suddenly asked. 

Amande kept her eyes forward, and rested her hand on Shirao's hilt. 

"I've learned to pay it no mind," she replied.

"Well, guess I could say I'm pissed off for you," he laughed in an almost nervous manner. 

"My kind isn't exactly common here," she said, "The most they would usually see of a snakeneck, is one in shackles trailing behind a Celestial Dragon," 

Shiryu took a quick glance behind, and then looked back at Amande. 

"-Still think they should learn to mind their damn business," he muttered. 

Amande stifled a chuckle, glancing at Shiryu from the corner of her eye. 

"You're really causing a fuss over a few strangers staring at me," she said. 

Shiryu coughed and gave a small frown, leaving her statement unanswered. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper, unfolding it gingerly. 

"Anyway, that bar were Silvers is should be somewhere east," he said, taking a drag from his cigar. 

Amande tilted her head and squinted down at the faded scribbled writing on the paper. At the bottom it read: "Shakky's rip off bar" with three lines scratched under. 

"How long have you been planning to find Silvers Rayleigh?" She asked. 

Shiryu gave a small laugh, and tucked the paper back into his pocket. 

"Longer than I should have," he replied. 

They continued to make their way out of the town and through the mangrove forest, with Shiryu periodically pulling out his small map, glancing up and down repeatedly. 

After what had seemed like hours, they had found a small clearing in the mangrove, and spotted a small building next to a large tree with the number thirteen carved into it. Amande noticed Shiryu's expression shift immensely, and she gave an amused exhale of the nose.

Shiryu then pulled a small pencil from his pocket, and wrote the words: "Grove Thirteen" in a blank corner.

Amande couldn't help but think of how peculiar it was, that Shiryu was so intent on finding Silvers Rayleigh. 

Shiryu shoved the paper and pencil back into his pocket, and sighed deeply. 

"Well, I'm sure this is the bar," he said. 

She glanced up at the moss covered sign, and couldn't help but scrunch her nose at how unkempt everything looked from the outside. Shiryu noticed her reaction, and let out a loud laugh. 

"Rather distasteful expression you got there," he chuckled. 

Amande rolled her eyes and began to walk closer to the bar. 

"It's an eyesore," she replied. 

Shiryu caught up to her and placed his hand on the knob of the door, giving a small grin. 

"Aw come now, it ain't that bad," he said. 

He swung the door open, and there was a deafening silence. It was rather dark, with nothing but the light from the outside illuminating it. Shiryu took a few steps inside, looking around. 

Then, the sound of someone else's footsteps caught Amandes attention, and she lunged for Shiryu's arm with one hand, pulling Shirao from it's sheath with the other.

"Wai-" Amande started, but was abruptly cut off. 

The sound of cracking wood hit her ears, and she saw pieces of a chair break over Shiryu's head. Amande lunged for the unknown attacker, quickly throwing them to the ground and pressing her blade into a thin neck.

"Oh...you're not him, oops," she said, staring up at Amande with a blank expression. 

"Who..." Amande trailed off, suddenly feeling something cold press againstbher own neck. 

"Please don't do that," came another unfamiliar voice. 

Amande glanced over to see an older man with scraggly white hair staring down at her. The scar on his right eye raised slightly as he smiled. She glared at him and loosened the grip on her blade, allowing the woman below her to escape. 

"Sorry about that, I thought that friend of yours was someone else," she said, dusting off her pants. 

Amande then looked back at Shiryu, who was grumbling something under his breath as he stood up. 

"Gah, fuckin' hell..." he cursed, rubbing the back of his head. 

Shiryu looked up to see the blade against Amandes neck, and reached for his own. 

"Shit, Aman-" he started. 

"It's fine, there's just been a small misunderstanding," she interjected, giving a lazy wave of dismissal. 

"Sorry about smashing a chair over your head, sir," the woman called, leaning over to look at Shiryu. 

Shiryu kept his eyes on Amande, and gave the other woman a glare. 

"Oi, Rayleigh, would you kindly put your sword a safe distance away from her neck?" She said, pointing down at Amande. 

The older man complied and Amande quickly stood up, backing away from him. She got a better look at his features, and recognized him as the man Shiryu had been looking for. 

She glanced back at Shiryu, and he raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"How about we try that again?" The woman said, "Hello, my name's Shakuyaku, but you can call me Shakky, if you want,"

Shakky nodded over to Rayleigh and smiled, to which he responded to by smiling back. 

"And that fool over there is Silvers Rayleigh, my husband," she said.

Shiryu took a few steps forward, keeping his eyes locked on Rayleigh. 

"I've been looking around for you a while, old man," he said. 

Rayleigh gave an amused look, and walked over to one of the seats at the bartable. 

"Oh? Really?" He said in an almost patronizing tone, "If you came to talk, then sit down," 

Amande glanced at Shakky, who smiled in response. 

"I do wonder what business you have here, Mad Moiselle," she said. 

Amande couldn't help but smirk a little. 

"You know who I am," she replied. 

Shakky gestured for Amande to sit down at one of the booths, keeping her smile. 

"Well, I recognized that tattoo from your wanted poster," she said, nodding to Amandes neck. 

The snakeneck ran a nail across her markings, eyes locked on Shakky. 

"You're a very observant woman," Amande said. 

Shakky barked out a laugh and promptly pulled a cigarette from her pocket, lighting it quickly. 

"Again, sorry about beatin' your friend over the head with a chair," she said, "We just had a few thugs in here not too long ago, and I thought he was one of 'em," 

Amande looked at Shiryu, who was already talking with Rayleigh. Shakky blew out a plume of smoke, and rested her head in the palm of her hand. 

"Did Big Mom send you?" She asked. 

Amande paused, and stared down at the floor boards. 

"No," she muttered. 

Shakky's gaze softened for a moment, but then turned back into a grin. 

"Ah, cutting family ties, I presume," she said. 

Amande said nothing and only gave a small nod in response, Shakky then turned to look at Shiryu, and winked. 

"Might it be because of him?" The older woman jested. 

Amande frowned in response, causing Shakky to laugh again. From across the room, Rayleigh glanced back at Amande and smiled. 

——

Shiryu followed the older man's gaze, and was soon staring at the pale woman seated across from Shakky. 

"So, what do you want, kid?" Rayleigh asked. 

"Do you ever remember visiting a certain island years back?" Shiryu answered. 

"You'll have to be more specific than that," Rayleigh replied. 

"An island on the edge of the calm belt," Shiryu continued. 

"Got a name?" 

Shiryu let out a sigh, and leaned back in his chair a little. 

"Ció island," he replied. 

Rayleigh scratched his chin, and leaned against the bartable. 

"Hm, yes, I think I remember, that was a long time ago," Rayleigh said. 

Shiryu held his breath for a moment, and shifted his gaze from Amande to Rayleigh. 

"Do you remember meetin' a little boy there?" 

Rayleigh lifted his head and raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

"Damn, it’s you, ain’t it?" 

~~Thirty Six years ago~~ 

They moored at the docks one day, completely unannounced. 

Their captain called himself Rodger, and he told them that their town and island was now his territory. Many were displeased, but what would they do against pirates? 

Shiryu watched from the window of his home, scowling. 

"Boy, stop bellyaching about those sailors and fetch me something to drink..." called a weak voice from across the room. 

The boy twirled around and quickly made his way to the kitchen, pouring a cup of water from the sink. He then ran over to the bed in the middle of the room where a woman lay. 

"They aren't sailors mama, they're pirates," he said. 

The woman snatched the cup of water from Shiryu's hands, and chugged it down in barely a few seconds. 

"Bah, sailor, pirate, they're all the same, boy," she spat, tossing the cup back at him. 

Shiryu caught the cup and ran back over to the kitchen, climbing up the drawers to put it back up in the cabinet. 

"Can I go out and see them?" Shiryu asked, walking over to the door.

"Well don't get killed, ya hear? I'm makin' dinner tonight," his mother called. 

Shiryu opened the door, and looked back at her. 

"I can make dinner again if you want, mama," he said. 

"Bah! I'm perfectly capable, you brat!" She yelled, shaking a fist in the air. 

Shiryu smiled, and walked out the door, closing it behind him. 

As the boy walked down the road, the sound of laughter filled his ears. 

At the dock just over the hill, he saw a group of pirates talking amongst each other. One in particular was morbidly obese, and wore a thick gold chain around his neck. Shiryu also noticed his boots, which were a blinding yellow. The fat man also had a mace strapped at his hip, the sharp ends glistening in the sun. 

"We ought to just take all their goods and leave," he said, "This island ain't even worth making our territory," 

"Well, we can't go against Rodger's orders, Diggs," another replied.

Diggs laughed, giving his companion a slap on the back. 

"C'mon, how about we go steal someone's stuff? It'll be fun," 

The group was rapidly talking back and forth, agreeing with the Diggs’ statement. Shiryu then ran out in front of the group of men, and glared up at all of them. They all responded simultaneously, raising an eyebrow. 

“I’d like to see you try!” Shiryu shouted. 

Diggs got up from his seat, letting out a hearty laugh. 

“Oh? And what’s a shrimp like you doing out here?” He chortled, reaching to ruffle Shiryu’s hair, “You gonna stop us or somethin’?” 

The boy slapped Diggs’ hand, keeping his steely gaze. 

“Get lost kid, we got stuff to do,” the man said, pushing past Shiryu. 

A few of the pirates shook their heads and followed their crew mate, giving Shiryu a somewhat empathetic look as they passed. 

“What, you scared of getting your ass kicked by a kid?” 

The pirate stopped in his tracks and turned around, shooting Shiryu a smug look. 

“I could beat your ass into the ground with both my hands tied behind my back you little bastard,” he replied. 

The group of men suddenly burst out into hysteric laughter, causing Diggs to furrow his brows in annoyance. 

“Is Diggs really gonna beat up a little kid?” One asked.

“His pettiness knows no bounds!” Another laughed. 

“SHUT UP, YOU IDIOTS!” Diggs yelled, silencing the group. 

He walked closer to Shiryu and bent down, his face barely an inch from the boy’s. 

“Listen here you brat, I don’t care how old you are, and if you insist on picking a fight, I’ll be happy to beat you bloody,” he laughed. 

Shiryu jerked his head back as the man spoke, the potent scent of alcohol invading his nostrils. 

“Would you brush your teeth or something before we fight?” Shiryu said, clasping a hand over his mouth and nose. 

The group of men burst out into laughter again, but Diggs shot them a glare which causing them to stop immediately. 

Diggs gripped the handle of the mace strapped at his hip and slammed it down in front of Shiryu. 

“One last chance to change your mind, brat,” the man said. 

Shiryu lifted his fists and shot Diggs another glare in response. 

“No way, shithead,” he replied. 

Suddenly, the mace swung into Shiryu’s chest, throwing him back into the stacks of cargo at the end of the dock. Diggs laughed, turning back to his group of accomplices. They all stayed silent, looking back to see if the boy had survived. 

Shiryu heard the gaping wounds in his chest make an awful squelching sound as he moved. He stood up slowly, feeling the blood drip down his legs and pool onto the dock. The boy looked over at Diggs and the other pirates, to which they responded to by laughing.

“Damn, he ain’t dead!”

“Step up your game, Diggsy, this kid might have some fight in him!”

Shiryu could see the veins popping from Diggs’ forehead, and the angry curl of his lips. The man began to walk forward, his stride soon turning into a full blown run. Shiryu then noticed a long chunk of splintered wood, and quickly snatched it from the ground. 

Before he had any time to think, Diggs was already slamming his mace into Shiryu’s head, which threw the boy back even further. 

Shiryu felt the throbbing pain in his skull, and the warm blood oozing from the fresh wound. He laid face down on the ground, as not to show his pained expression. 

“You ready to give up, you little shit?!” Diggs yelled, slamming the mace into Shiryu’s back. 

The boy stayed silent, biting his tongue, digging his nails into the ground, and gritting his teeth, all in hopes of not to let one sound escape his lips. 

“Well?! answer me, you brat!” 

The murmurs of the men were soft and faint, yet stung Shiryu just as much as the mace digging into his back. 

“Damn, that was quick,” 

“He’s probably going to kill that kid,” 

“Should we stop him?” 

“Nah,” 

Then, the mace sunk deeper into Shiryu’s spine, causing him to finally let out the pained scream that he had held in for so long. Diggs laughed in response to his cries, pulling the mace back. 

“Ain’t so tough now, huh?” Diggs yelled, spitting on Shiryu’s head. 

“It’s so funny that a punk like you thought you had any chance of winning, y’know?” the man laughed, and the group behind him joined in.

Shiryu attempted to lift himself up but Diggs stopped him, stepping on the boy’s back. He let out a pained grunt as the older man put forth all his weight. The taunting voices of all the other men angered Shiryu, but what could he do about it? 

“You still don’t understand the position you’re in? God you’re such a dumb kid!” Diggs exclaimed. 

A different sound invaded Shiryu’s ears: boots against the wooden boards of the dock. The boy managed to lift his head up just enough to see the shadow of someone stalking behind the group of men, watching Shiryu with intent eyes. 

The light from the sun reflected off of the stranger’s glasses, and Shiryu caught a glimpse of narrowed eyes that were locked on him. The man there with his arms crossed, tapping his foot against the dock as if waiting impatiently for the group to notice him. 

The man cleared his throat, and Diggs whipped his head around along with the other pirates. Their faces grew pale upon seeing the man, which led Shiryu to believe he must have been an officer in Rodger’s crew. 

“Having fun ganging up on a child, gentlemen?” His voice questioned with somewhat irritation hidden in it. 

Diggs immediately lifted his foot from Shiryu’s back, letting the boy crawl away from his attacker’s vicinity. 

“O-of course not, Rayleigh,” Diggs mumbled, dropping his mace. 

“Rayleigh” took a few steps forward, causing the group of men to scatter, making a clear path to Diggs. Shiryu could hear the comical chatter of their teeth as he walked past them. 

“If I remember correctly, all of you were supposed to move that cargo onto the ship, and it seems to me you might be slacking,” Rayleigh said, stopping a few feet in front of Diggs. 

“N-no Rayleigh, we aren’t slacking,” Diggs stammered, averting his eyes from the man. 

“Oh? But I still see a few- actually- all of the cargo still sitting right over there,” the man continued, “And it seems a bit of it was damaged, why might that be?” 

Diggs only stood there, dead silent. He then flinched when Rayleigh gestured towards the cargo. 

“I suggest you get back to work,” he said. 

The groups of men and Diggs scrambled towards the stacks of cargo, doing as she said. Once the group had left to do their task, Rayleigh walked over to where Shiryu laid, tilting his head.

“What’s your name?” He asked. 

“Shiryu,” the boy coughed, struggling to lift himself up. 

Rayleigh grabbed the boy by his collar, setting him upright. 

“I apologize on behalf of my idiotic crew mates, they aren’t exactly the brightest, nor the kindest,” the man said, squatting down to the boy’s level. 

“It’s ok,” Shiryu lied, placing a hand over his wounds. 

“Why don’t I take you home?” Rayleigh offered, reaching a hand out to him. 

“No, I can get back on my own,” Shiryu replied, standing up with shaky knees. 

The older man raised his eyebrows in surprise, and then let out an amused chuckle. 

“Very bold of you, kid,” he said. 

Shiryu hobbled away, giving a lazy wave back, “Thanks for saving me, gramps,” 

“I’m not that old, you brat!” Rayleigh called. 

Shiryu smiled to himself, but then frowned upon thinking of how he would get his ass chewed out by his mother when he got home. 

—

The next morning, Shiryu found himself waiting by the docks in the same spot as yesterday, hoping to see Rayleigh. He had a few questions for the old man, and intended to find out the answers.

It was trouble getting out of his home though, because his mother was fully intent on keeping him inside after Shiryu’s little encounter with the pirates from earlier. She kept on telling him to stay in bed as to not open his wounds, and to drink plenty of water to keep himself hydrated. 

Despite being sick, his mother left to run errands, expecting him to do exactly as she told. But naturally, Shiryu didn’t, slipping out of the house as soon as she walked out the door. 

Someone slumped down next to Shiryu, promptly pulling the young boy from his thoughts. 

“You came back, brat?” Rayleigh’s voice asked. 

“Yeah,” He replied. 

“Those boys would kill you if they saw you running around here,” the older man said, nodding to the pirate ship moored a few feet away. 

“At least I’d die kicking and screaming,” Shiryu said without a hint of humor. 

Rayleigh sighed, looking out at the vast blue waves.

“Keep picking fights and you’ll get killed,” Rayleigh said. 

“You pirates do it all the time, why can’t I?” Shiryu retorted. 

“WE have the strength for it, but you don’t,” Rayleigh shot back. 

The boy stayed silent, unable to shoot back a witty remark. How could he? The man was right, Shiryu had no strength to back up his standoffish attitude, and one day it would get him killed. 

“...why’d you help me yesterday, old man?” Shiryu then mumbled.

“I don’t like seeing someone with potential such as you go to waste,” Rayleigh replied. 

“Funny you think I have potential in the first place,” the boy muttered. 

“Well, perhaps you just need a little guidance to bring it out,” Rayleigh chuckled. 

Shiryu glanced up at the old man with a quirked eyebrow, and then looked back out onto the blue waves of the ocean. 

“I’m kinda dyslexic,” he said. 

“Nothing a little discipline can’t fix,” Rayleigh replied, giving Shiryu a slap on the back. 

— 

The Rodger Pirates would unexpectedly stay on that small island for the next few months, and no one particularly knew why. There were rumors that spread around, that the first mate of the pirate group was working to form a small hotheaded child into a disciplined warrior, but such an idea was so hilariously ridiculous, that people just disregarded it completely and moved on with their lives. 

Ten years later, a young man from the small island would bid his hometown farewell, and forge his path towards becoming a part of the navy. After a few more years, he would then unexpectedly find himself in the forces of the World Government’s most brutal Prison, Impel Down. 

Fate had it’s little ways of finding it’s way into the most unlikely places, and you could say he was the living embodiment of that very ideology. 

 

——————-

 

“I guess you have that strength to back up your terrible personality now, eh?” Rayleigh chuckled, leaning an elbow against the bar table. 

The memories were prominent in Shiryu’s mind, and he couldn’t help but smirk at the older man’s words. 

“I guess I do, you old fart,” Shiryu grinned. 

“Well, now that reminiscing is out of the way, mind telling me about your friend over there?” Rayleigh said, gesturing towards the pale woman across the room. 

Shiryu paused, and then shrugged.

“She asked me to abandon my crew so we could go out to sea,” he said bluntly. 

“And...you just said yes?” Rayleigh chuckled. 

“I was getting bored of the Blackbeard Pirates,” Shiryu said, “Let’s just say that I wasn’t exactly getting the excitement I had hoped for,”

“You believe this woman can give you the excitement in life you seek?” Rayleigh replied. 

Shiryu glanced back at Amande, who was stuck in a conversation with Shakky. 

“I guess I do,” he laughed, “She’s pretty, interesting to say the least.” 

“People...such as herself usually are,” Rayleigh trailed off, giving a smile. 

Shiryu looked back at Amande once more, and then shifted his gaze over to Rayleigh.

“Too bad she doesn’t tell me jack shit about anything of relevance concerning herself,” he scoffed. 

“Some things are best left an enigma,” Rayleigh shrugged. 

Shiryu let out an annoyed huff and leaned back against the bar table. 

He’d most certainly find out her secrets, no matter how long it might take. 

Luckily for Shiryu, he was a very patient man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so long simply because I had to revise it multiple times and change the order of the entire plot like fifty different other times to get what I wanted. 
> 
> (Plz donate creative energy so Wheelies4UrFeelies doesn’t die from the lack of brain cells)


	9. Midnight Stroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, it’s been a while, I was taking a dirt nap in hell. 
> 
> (A lot of this was made at like 3:00AM so expect grammar/ punctuation mistakes)

An awkward silence had passed over the two, and Amande didn’t quite know what to say. 

“Pardon?”

“Since we have nothing too important going on, I was just wondering if you’d fancy taking a little stroll through the mangrove.” He replied. 

Amande began to fiddle with the end of her sash, averting her gaze from the man. 

“Why do you wish to stay out here longer than need be?” she retorted.

“I’m only askin’ if you want to go on a little walk.” he sighed. 

She bit the end of her cigarette in a somewhat anxious manner, periodically glancing at the tall trees around her. 

“Well. I suppose I have nothing better to do.” she muttered. 

Shiryu gave a wide grin, and gestured for Amande to follow him. They both proceeded to walk deeper into the forest, and she made sure to keep a fair amount of distance away from him, as his behavior was rather unnatural. He began to notice her lagging behind, and gave a small glance. 

“Awfully far away, Charlotte.” 

“Is that an issue?” She replied. 

“Well, not exactly, but I just don’t want you getting lost.” He chuckled, prompting a sigh from her. 

Eventually they had found themselves in a large clearing where a small pond sat, the moon shining down upon it almost like a stage light. Amande dared to comment on its beauty, but refrained from doing so. Shiryu waltzed towards the pond, and slumped down next to it in the cold grass. She quirked an eyebrow in response, and walked over to where he lay sprawled out. 

“Is this it?” She asked.

He crossed his legs and hummed peacefully, giving a smile that was far too genuine for a man like him. 

“Quaint, isn’t it?” 

As he gave the space next to him a pat, Amande reluctantly sat down, gingerly placing her blade down as well. Shiryu gave her a satisfied chuckle, shifting around in the grass comfortably. Silence sat between them for a long moment, with nothing but the faint sounds of croaking toads in the distance. 

“So.” He started, immediately breaking the short lived silence. “How long do you reckon we’ll be staying in Sabaody?” 

“Have you already been overcome with boredom?” She replied.

“Well that depends, have you?” 

“Perhaps.” 

He let out a laugh and turned onto his stomach, propping up his elbows. 

“I say we pick a fight with a nearby gang.” He mused. 

“We’d be dealing with the Marines as well.” She replied. 

“I’m sure we could handle it.” Shiryu said, giving a smile. 

“It would be wise to keep your violent urges in check for the remainder of our stay here.” she sighed, shaking her head with a small smile. 

He cocked his head to the side, and shifted closer, giving a look of absolute hilarity.

“Wh- me? Violent? Where did you hear such a thing?” He cooed. 

“If I remember correctly, you were given a death sentence for being too cruel to the prisoners of Impel Down.” She replied. 

“Hey, I was doing them all a favor by letting them die quicker.” He replied. 

They sat in silence once again, all until Shiryu eyed the pond next to them, and glanced back up at Amande with a mischievous look in his eyes. It was blatantly obvious that he was up to no good, and she slowly shifted away from him. As he moved closer to her, she made an attempt to grab her blade. 

“Don’t even think-“ she warned, but was abruptly cut off. 

In a sudden motion he wrapped his arms around her waist, and immediately dove into the pond beside them. Amidst being suffocated by the filthy water and struggling against her accomplice’s grip, she could only think about the multitude of ways she was going to maim him if he managed to survive drowning. After a harsh battle she managed to escape the pond, and with a flick of her wrist, threw her soaked sun hat into the grass. The sound of laughter hit her ears, and she turned to see Shiryu, leaning against a large rock, laughing his ass off like an absolute imbecile. 

Amande stood up to her full height and gingerly stepped out of the water, sitting down in the grass. 

“I ought to kill you for this.” she muttered, untying her crimson sash. 

He threw his cap next to her and crawled out of the pond, still chucking to himself. 

“Oh come now, that was fun.” He said. 

“Repugnant,” she replied coldly. 

Shiryu settled down next to her, sprawled out against the cool grass as he heaved a satisfied sigh. He didn’t seem to mind her glaring. 

“You’ve soiled my favorite dress.” Amande said, flicking him in the nose with her sash. 

“It’ll dry eventually.” He replied, rolling his eyes. 

“I don’t intend on waiting that long.” She said, flicking her soaked cigarette into the pond. 

“Well, you can always hang your clothes out to dry.” He offered, shrugging off his coat. 

“I’m not prone on being nude out in the middle of a mangrove.” 

Shiryu paused at her comment, but immediately returned to a more neutral demeanor once she shot him a glare. 

“Suppose you’ll stay soaked until we get back to the ship.” He grinned. 

“I’m convinced your favorite pastime is making my life a living hell.” She scoffed. 

“I thought our little swim was lovely.” He hummed. 

“Have you forgotten that you’re a Devil Fruit user?” She said. “You could have drowned.” 

“It was worth getting you all riled up.” Shiryu shrugged, throwing his coat over to the side. “Besides, I know you would save me if it ever happened.” 

“Bold of you to assume I wouldn’t have just thrown you in the ocean afterward.” 

“Comments like those make me believe you truly don’t know how to have fun and crack a smile.” He said. 

“You’ve seen me smile plenty.” She replied. 

He thought for a moment, but then shook his head. “I’m pretty sure those were all fake.” 

“You consider me to be that mundane?” 

“I think your gloominess would be knocked down a peg if you gave a genuine smile.” 

“And what do you suggest I smile about?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow. 

“Well, you’re traveling with me, firstly.” 

“Is that some sort of god-given privilege?” She replied, giving a prolonged eye roll. 

“Ah, your words plunge though my heart like a rusty dagger, Charlotte!” He exclaimed, clutching his chest dramatically. 

She covered her mouth with the back of her hand, allowing a small chuckle to escape. Shiryu gave a small grin, perfectly satisfied. 

“Hey, there it is.” He said. 

As he made an attempt to shuffle closer to Amande, she immediately pressed her hand to his chest and gave a firm shove. He landed back against the grass, laughing loudly. 

“So rude you are, Charlotte.” 

Before Amande could think up a witty remark, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down to his level. They were dangerously close, and she didn’t quite know what to say. 

“What’s this about now?” 

“I’m awfully cold, you see.” He replied. 

To test his questionable behavior, Amande promptly swung a leg over his waist, now seated atop him in such a way that was beyond suggestive. Shiryu’s smug grin shifted in an instant, and Amande immediately felt the urge to repeatedly proclaim her victory over him. 

“You just love being a nuisance, don’t you?” She said, giving the man a flick on the nose. 

He was clearly trying to act annoyed at her antics, but in truth, he was absolutely ecstatic. 

“Has my charm finally chipped so much of your dignity away, that you’re willing to straddle me in the middle of a forest?” He taunted. 

Amande cocked her head to the side, and met his gaze with an unsettling smile. 

“Perhaps.” 

 

—-

 

She could have said many different things in response to his prodding, but of all of them, Shiryu certainly didn’t expect her to say something of that nature. She had returned his bastard behavior with double the force, and was merely waiting for his response so she could strike again. Unfortunately, any remark he had planned was caught in the back his throat, and so he lay there, desperately trying to say anything that might even the odds. She leaned down closer to him, raising her eyebrows in amusement and anticipation for his next few words. He could have swore he felt her weight buck into his waist for a split second, practically taunting and prodding at him to defy her. 

The moment she decided to snatch the cigar from his mouth, was the moment Shiryu decided that he wouldn’t even bother with trying to detest her, and would accept the events to come. 

He braced himself as she leaned even closer to him, and was completely caught off guard as she grabbed the brim of his hat and shoved it down over his nose. She crawled off of him quickly, leaving him scrambling about in the grass. 

“It’s rather late, we should be heading back.” She said, not a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“You’re shitting me!” He exclaimed, jumping to his feet. 

“What?” She replied, picking up her sash. 

“You’re really going to pull that with me?” He said, shooting her a glare. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“You’re the cruelest bitch I’ve ever met in my damn life!” He shouted.

“A compliment? How scandalous of you.” she chuckled. 

“You’re insufferable!” He practically screeched.

Amande seemed to pay his complaints no mind as they walked through the forest, which only added another layer to his seething rage. 

 

——-

 

As she opened the door to her cabin, she heard the familiar shuffle of Willy’s footsteps close behind her. 

“Oh, miss Amande? Do you want me to do something about your garments?” He asked, his frail voice cracking on the last word. 

Amande simply closed the door behind her gently, leaving his question unanswered. She made haste as she walked to the bed, slipping off her heels gingerly. Upon laying against the bed, she let out a pleased sigh as her muscles began to loosen. Before she was able to drift off to a peaceful slumber, a small knock came to the door of the cabin.

“You there, Charlotte?” The familiar voice of her accomplice called. 

“Unfortunately.” she muttered.

The knob on the door jingled, and Shiryu soon sauntered in, taking his usual spot in the chair tucked in the corner of the cabin. 

“I don’t see why we need to share the same cabin.” She said. “I’m sure there are plenty on this ship for you to sleep in.”

“And I’m sure you’re already aware that I sleep in here for the sole purpose of royally pissing you off.” he chuckled, leaning back in his chair. 

“Ah, rather silly of me, how could I possibly forget?” She scoffed, rolling her eyes as far back as possible. 

“So rude, I’m starting to think that your bitterness is genetic.” He laughed. 

“Naturally.” she muttered, snatching a pillow from the head of the bed. “It’s a true burden to be this cynical.” 

Silence washed over the cabin, until he decided to speak up again.

“So, will your favorite dress survive it’s terrible little encounter with the pond?” He asked. 

Amande’s lips pursed for a moment, and she narrowed her eyes at him from across the room. 

“Washing out the dirt will be a pain.” she replied, running a finger over the damp fabric. “And I suppose bathing is inevitable, after I’ve neglected doing it for so long.” 

He chuckled to himself and she shot him a glare.

“What?” She asked. 

“I’m just surprised, I’d expect you to be rushing to bathe every day.” He said. 

“Is it a problem?” She replied, raising an eyebrow. 

“What? No, you already look beautiful and such, I’m just-“ Shiryu started, but stopped immediately upon realizing his choice of words. “OK, that’s not what I- fuckin’ - you get the point, right?” 

Amande found his antics mildly amusing, and couldn’t help but let out a small laugh.

“You’re very entertaining.” she said. 

“I find you revolting as well.” he replied. 

“That statement is a testimony to your previous one.” Amande chuckled. 

“You’re a real pain in my ass.” he grumbled. 

“I’m only following in your footsteps, my friend.” she replied. 

He said nothing and flipped his cap over his face, which Amande took as a victory. 

“Yeah, alright, sleep well you cold hearted bitch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting too frisky, maybe I should kill a character to balance it out. 
> 
> Also I’m noticing the more I write about Shiryu, the more southern his speaking gets. Alabama was apparently speaking to me when I wrote this.


	10. The Sum of Your Parts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, the plot might actually be going somewhere.

“Repeat that?” He said, glancing at his brother from across the room. 

“She left, Katakuri.” his fellow triplet replied with a shaking voice. 

The sweet commander heaved a sigh, sincerely hoping was but a horrible joke made to make him feel better about being bedridden. 

“...Your jokes are horrible, Oven.” Katakuri said, pulling a donut from the bag in his lap.

“It’s not a joke.” Oven muttered, walking over to the large candy tiled window of the infirmary. 

“If it wasn’t, then why would you tell me this many weeks after she left?” Katakuri shot back. 

“You wouldn’t have particularly enjoyed the news had I told you back then.” Oven sighed, shaking his head.

“I don’t enjoy it now, so your delay was pointless.” Katakuri scoffed. 

“You would have tried to chase after her, even in such a horrible condition!” his brother retorted, turning around to look him in the eyes. 

“Bold of you to assume I’m not going to try and chase after her now.” Katakuri said, practically inhaling his donut.

“Mama wouldn’t like it.” Oven replied. 

“Aren’t you the same man who would sooner die than let a traitor escape?” Katakuri muttered. 

“But Amande is family.” Oven insisted in a low voice. 

“Wasn’t Chiffon and Lola, or even Praline?” Katakuri said, picking up another donut. 

Oven stayed silent, averting his eyes from his sibling. 

“I’m leaving tonight, and not you or even Mama will be able to stop me.” Katakuri said. 

“Effilér and Mondeé already set out to find her a week ago... so it’s pointless.” Oven mumbled. 

“I’m still going.” 

Oven’s back slumped, and he slid down the biscuit walls, into a curled up ball. 

“Why does our family keep leaving?” Oven asked, his words forming into a silent weep. “Why can’t things be how they used to?”

Katakuri eased out of the large medical bed, walking over to sit down by his brother. He slowly inched down, minding the wound in his abdomen. 

“Our circumstances aren’t exactly the best.” he said, placing a hand on Oven’s shoulder. “Despite that though, we’re still adequate.” 

“I don’t want to be adequate.” Oven muttered. 

“Tough shit.” Katakuri replied, slapping his brother firm on the back. “That’s how it is, and we just have to deal with it.” 

 

~~

 

The toothy grin that his captain usually held was gone, now replaced with furrowed brows and one nasty, unpleasant scowl. 

Telling him was a mistake, Laffitte realized. 

“He’s dead?” His captain muttered through grit teeth. 

Hesitantly, Laffitte nodded, despite being unsure of his answer.

Teach tapped a ringed finger atop the armrest of his chair, glaring down at the small pale man. 

“Did the person responsible also stab you?” He asked, pointing to Laffitte’s bandages chest. 

Laffitte absentmindedly clutched his still fresh wound, and nodded his head with a bitter expression. 

“Yes.” he said. 

“Who?” Teach asked, leaning forward in his chair. “Who did all this?”

“You know of the emperor Big Mom, and the Charlotte family.” Laffitte replied. 

“One of THEM did this?” Teach spat, his expression turning even more sour. 

Laffitte stuck a hand in his pocket, promptly pulling out a small rolled up piece of paper. He unrolled it gingerly and reached out to show it to his captain. 

“Mad-moiselle Charlotte Amande, or, Demon Lady,” He scoffed.

Teach slowly slid the paper from his accomplice’s hand, pulling it closer. His expression softened up a bit, but quickly reverted back after a few moments.

Laffitte lightly brushed a thumb against his injury, a vivid memory of the woman’s cold, predatory eyes as she watched in delight at his writhing body. It was utterly humiliating how she had left him to bleed out, instead of doing him the honor of a quick death. He felt such hatred at the mere sight of her wanted poster, and even more pain at the thought. 

“Did Big Mom send her to assassinate us all?” Teach mumbled to himself, scratching his chin. 

“She only came for Shiryu.” Laffitte said. 

“That makes no damn sense.” Teach retorted. 

“What if they wanted to steal the clear-clear fruit?” Laffitte mumbled to himself, repeatedly tapping his foot on the floorboards. “Surely, one of her subordinates could use it, and it would give them a great tactical advantage.”

“How would you feel about going out to retrieve the fruit?” Teach asked. 

“What if that sow is already back in Totto Land?” Laffitte sighed, shaking his head. 

“She hasn’t been given enough time to do so.” Teach grinned. “It would take almost a month to get back on that side of the New World, and I’m sure you could easily catch up to her.”

“I’m sure it’s a lot harder than that.” Laffitte muttered, averting his eyes from his captain’s piercing gaze. 

“Then you had better get to work.” Teach replied, twirling the golden rings along his fingers. 

As Laffitte turned to take his leave, Teach spoke up again. 

“I know you never really liked Shiryu, so you don’t have to avenge him or anything like that out of spite.” 

Laffitte’s lip curled, and his brows knit tightly. 

“I’m only aggravated about someone else killing that bastard before I could.” he said. “Though, I’d still get satisfaction by watching that damn siren writhe in agony at my hands.” 

“Zehahahaha! Your eagerness is hilarious, Laffitte.” Teach laughed. 

Laffitte exited the cabin, walking through the narrow hallways with a violent, and spiteful pep in his step.

Above all else, Laffitte would be sure to send Charlotte Amande back to the depths of hell from which she had crawled out of. And if anything, seeing that beautiful pale face pass a look of fear and suffering would be entirely worthwhile. 

 

—-

 

Sabaody was quite simply, underwhelming. 

Maclear had almost laughed out loud when he was given the orders to sail out to the archipelago, and was tempted to reject them all together. Though his curiosity got the better of him, and he accepted the assignment. 

He was set to meet the commanding officer at the navy base on the island, and in all honesty, he couldn’t wait to leave and hit up a nearby bar. After all, standing in a dimly lit office for over an hour was becoming rather annoying. 

Maclear glanced around the room, tapping his foot impatiently. 

Then, the door behind him creaked open, revealing a man holding a stack of papers. 

“You Palm Maclear?” The man asked, closing the door behind him. 

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” the long-arm replied. 

“Uh-huh.” the man mumbled, walking over to seat himself in the desk across the room. “Hopefully you’re prepared for your assignment?” 

“I’ve been waiting a whole damn hour for you to get your ass in this office and talk with me, so yes, please tell me my job so I can leave.” Maclear replied. 

The officer flipped through the stack of papers, glancing up at Maclear every so often. 

“There’s a gang around Sabaody making a rouse, and we need to re-establish the navy’s authority over this island ever since two years ago.” he said. 

“So I ought to sneak into their ranks, and go from there?” Maclear chuckled. 

“Essentially, yes.” the man replied.

“Alright then, I can assure it will be done within a few months.” Maclear said, turning to leave. 

“Are you sure you don’t want backup? Or any kind of assistance?” The officer asked, tilting his head in genuine curiosity. 

“I haven’t needed any help since I learned how to walk.” Maclear chuckled. “You see, my kind is fairly self preserving.” 

The man sighed, returning his attention to the stack of papers in front of him. 

“Very well then, I’ll take your word for it.” he said. 

Maclear grinned, and hummed to himself peacefully as he exited the office, simply because he knew damn well that he would treat this assignment more as a vacation rather than a job. 

Who said that gang had to be brought down so quickly?

 

—-

 

The water was unpleasantly lukewarm, but it would have to suffice.

It was about three in the morning, and the only sound in the air was that of the water dripping down on the polished tiles of the shower.

Thin fingers ran through her curled hair, and she let out a long, pleased sigh. After neglecting to bathe for weeks on end, she had finally managed to convince herself to do so, and it was rather enjoyable.Of course, three in the morning was a rather ludicrous time for performing such activities, but in all honesty, she didn’t care too much, considering her schedule had always been more batshit insane than anything the vast ocean had to offer.

She paused for a moment, hearing the faint sound of the wooden floorboards creaking. After a few seconds of silence, a faint ‘oh shit’ floated in the air, and she assumed it to be her accomplice. Amande waited, expecting him to call out something. Surprisingly, though, the same sound of water hitting the tiles continued, uninterrupted by any other noise. 

She had soon become distracted by the methodical pattern, and eased down into a sitting position right under the spray of water. Amande crossed her legs and tucked them to her chest, then propped up her elbows. Amande continued to sit there for a long moment, eyes examining every intricate, yet ultimately pointless detail of the tiles below her. As the seconds formed into minutes, there was but one thought that began to nag at the back of her mind.

Leaving your old life had changed nothing, her conscience said in it’s usual, hushed whisper.

To a certain extent, Amande believed it. 

 

——

 

The stone skipped across the calm waters, ending with a ‘plunk’.

Shiryu continuously threw stones and pebbles into the ocean, whistling to himself. He had woken up unexpectedly, and decided going back to sleep would be pointless. Though, he was performing an activity that was ultimately even more a fruitless task. He paused for a moment, staring up at the ship docked next to him. A dark figure eased down a thin line of rope, and was now shuffling across the docks in a horrible attempt to be inconspicuous. 

Shiryu quirked an eyebrow, and snatched his blade up from the ground quickly.

Then, he noticed, it was Willy. 

The smaller man jumped back upon getting closer to Shiryu, only noticing the man's presence once he was about three feet in front of him. 

“Mind tellin’ me what you’re snoopin’ around for at this hour?” Shiryu said. 

Willy was shaking nervously as he tucked a small wrapped object in his shirt pocket. 

“Nothing... mister S-Shiryu.” Willy stammered.

Shiryu grabbed Willy by his collar, and then pulled the unknown object out of his pocket. It was wrapped in cloth, loosely tied together by a thin bit of string. 

“Looks pretty interesting for nothing.” he said.

“Oh, please don’t kill me.” Willy begged. 

“Who said anything about killing?” Shiryu whistled, examining the object. 

Shiryu pushed Willy away, and the frail man landed flat on his ass. As Willy attempted to scramble away, Shiryu slammed his foot into his calf, locking him in place. 

“Now now, don’t you go running off yet.” he said. 

Willy’s face quickly shifted to horror as Shiryu untied the thin string. It then turned to utter despair as Shiryu raised an eyebrow in confusion. He held out two small golden hoops, both shining and glittering in the light of the moon.

They were strikingly familiar, and Shiryu couldn’t help but feel some bit of resentment form towards Willy. 

“Where’d you find these?” Shiryu asked, glancing down at the small man. 

Willy said nothing, averting his gaze to the grass below him. 

“You didn’t happen to steal these from someone, did you?” He continued, pressing more force into Willy’s leg. 

“I’m really sorry.” Willy murmured. 

Shiryu rolled the hoops through his fingers, an unpleasant scowl forming. 

“You’re apology means nothing to me.” he replied. 

“But if I told her...she’d kill me...” Willy mumbled. 

“That wouldn’t exactly be a dilemma.” Shiryu said, taking a long drag from his cigar. “Hell, maybe I’ll save her the trouble by doing it myself.” 

“Will begging for my life help sway the odds of that happening?” Willy asked, clasping his hands together. 

“Begging might prolong it.” Shiryu chuckled. 

“What if I left and never crossed your path again?” Willy asked. 

“I’d take great pleasure in hunting you down for sport, and I’m sure she would too.” Shiryu replied. “On the other hand though, not having to see your malnourished face would be rather nice.” 

“Perhaps you could show your, profound generosity by choosing the second option?” Willy offered, giving a nervous crooked smile. 

Shiryu sighed, shaking his head. 

“Ah, but isn’t that the most mundane option?” He replied. 

“What if by chance I could help you if you let me live?” Willy blurted. 

“Is this “help” in cold hard cash?” Shiryu asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“U-uh, Yes.” Willy stammered. 

Shiryu glanced down at the golden hoops in his hand, and then back down at Willy. There was a chance for sweet deception, and he would take full advantage of it. 

“Alright then, go off and hold up to your word.” he said. 

Shiryu lifted his foot from Willy’s calve, and the small man scrambled to his feet, running off into the dark mangrove forest.

The swordsman glanced back down at the golden hoops, giving a small frown. Amande probably doesn’t even know that they were missing, yet. 

He twirled the jewelry around his palm for a moment, and began to saunter closer to the ship sitting idly by the wooden docks. Slowly but surely, Shiryu heaved himself up the ladder that hung on the side of the sea craft, keeping the earrings wrapped neatly around his fingers. The cool night air was then filled with nothing but the sound of his boots hitting the wooden boards. 

While inching closer to the door of the cabin, he caught himself frequently glancing back at the earrings, almost as if they would jump right out of his hands and into the water if he didn’t. Shiryu then briefly placed his hands on the doorknob, and swung the door open.

“Hey Charlotte, your earri-“ he started, but his words come to a crashing halt upon looking up. 

From across the room, his accomplice stood in the open-doored bathroom, wrapped in a towel much too short for her slender body. Her gaze shifted to him, eyebrows raising up farther than he had ever seen them, and gave an expression of genuine surprise. Shiryu stood there, dumbfounded for a short moment, but then immediately turned his back to her, slamming the door to the cabin shut. 

“Dammit!” He exclaimed, placing a gloved hand over his eyes, despite facing the opposite direction. 

He heard the faint shuffling of an unplaceable sound, and then the unmistakable one of the bathroom door being slammed shut. 

“Pray tell what caused you to saunter in here without warning?” Amande’s voice called, slightly aggravated. 

“That jackass Willy stoke your earrings, and I was trying to bring em’ back!” He yelled. 

A moment of silence passed, and Shiryu hated it. He quickly threw the two golden rings on the dresser, and then practically threw his own self through the cabin door with the same amount of force. The door was shut once again, and Shiryu rushed over to the railing of the ship.

He rubbed his eyes repeatedly, as if doing so would reverse the previous set of events.

Having one specific image branded into Shiryu’s mind wasn’t exactly the most pleasant, all things considered. 

Had the stars aligned just oh so perfectly for it to happen? Or was he simply overthinking it? Perhaps being a bastard had cosmic consequences Shiryu was unaware about. 

The amount of pure confusion and mix of anger in her gaze as she had turned to look at him was unnatural, along with being undeniably alluring. Every small detail, from the thick drenched strands of aquamarine hair, all the way down to the golden light of the room illuminating the shine of water still present on her pale, almost white skin, was engraved in his memory. 

All be damned, he’d be killed for even mentioning the incident to her face, so it was probably best to leave her be for the next week or so. Unfortunately, Shiryu wouldn’t be able to go that long without saying anything, so perhaps another plan was in order. 

He was torn from his train of thought when the faint sound of the cabin door from across the ship creaked open. He whipped around quickly to see Amande standing there, with a less than pleased look on her slim face. He dared to say he felt his stomach drop when she silently began to walk over to him. She leaned against the railing next to Shiryu, keeping her quiet demeanor. He then carefully scooted a few inches to the side, in an attempt to be inconspicuous.

“The look on your face was utterly hilarious.” she said, breaking the death like silence. 

He blinked a few times, craning his neck to gaze at her. He then felt his lips curl at the sight of her smug look. 

“You’re-“ he started, but was cut off. 

“-insufferable, I know.” she finished, giving him a side glance. 

“I’m starting think you have a vendetta against me.” he said. 

“Hm. How so?” She replied. 

“Oh, I don’t know, something about all the emotional and physical teasing.” he said. 

Amande suddenly barked out a laugh, causing him to jump a bit. “What a child you are.” 

“Mind tell me where that crippling sadism of yours comes from?” He said, propping an elbow against the railing. 

“Hm, do you have a problem with it? she replied.

“Actually, yes.” he said. 

“Perhaps because it challenges your massive ego?” She asked, taking a few steps forward. “Would you much prefer traveling with a woman that would bend to your every whim?” 

“Oh, don’t take it like that Charlotte, I love feisty women just as much as the next guy.” he laughed. 

She tilted her head to the side, taking a few more steps closer than before.

“Is that why you’re always looking at me?” She asked in a low, barely audible voice. 

Shiryu blinked a few times, clearly taken aback by the accusation. He then narrowed his eyes and straightened his back in an attempt to shake it off. 

“I do no such thing.” he retorted. 

“You’re a terrible liar.” she said, letting out a small chortle.

“What are you prodding at?” He asked warily. 

“You know full well.” she replied, not a hint of hesitation in her voice. 

Shiryu hadn’t noticed how close Amande had gotten until her chest lightly pressed against his own. Something must have really pissed her off to have spurred physical contact. 

“Tell me, Shiryu, do you enjoy the view?” She asked, a small, unfathomably devious smirk crossing her lips. 

Shiryu’s own lips curled, forming into crooked half smile that gave the woman her answer. He half expected Amande to reach up and snap his neck for even suggesting the mere thought of laying his hands on her. Surprisingly, though, she didn’t, and he then found that her hips weren’t as sharp edged and scrawny as they appeared, but rather wide and soft. 

Her eyebrows raised slightly, and she cocked her head to the side like a confused canine.

“I cant hide too much from you, can I?” He replied. 

Her hands were rested idly on his shoulders, and he felt a cold jolt run down his spine as she ran her nails up and down the back of his neck. A long moment of silence passed, with nothing but the faint sound of the waves rocking the ship ever so slightly. Shiryu felt his chest tighten as Amande leaned closer, his face now a mere hairbreadth away from her own. 

The cigar fell from the corner of his mouth, hitting the wooden boards with a light ‘thunk’. Shiryu’s hands shot to the railing behind him, keeping himself from being pushed over the edge. 

She was so cold. 

He felt her nails dig into his neck with such force, a strange mix of confusion and anger. Not even a minute passed until she jerked away, tucking her slender hands in the crooks of her arms. She let out a long sigh, and glanced up at him with a regretful look.

“I apologize.” she muttered. 

He blinked a few times, making an attempt to process the events that had unfolded. 

“What for?” He mumbled, struggling to find the words. 

“Everything.” she replied, making a small gesture with her hands. 

“That wasn’t exactly something you should apologize for.” he said. 

“I assumed my insensitive actions were something that I should apologize for.” she sighed, tucking a loose strand of damp hair behind her ear. 

“Call it what you want, but I though it was the nicest thing you’ve done.” he grinned. 

A small smile crossed her lips, and she let out a chuckle. 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is customary with a slow burn fic, it must always contain a scene where one character catches another character exiting the shower. 
> 
> I have done my civic duty by finally delivering that done to death cliche. 
> 
> (Also, wow, Maclear is back, I wonder what plot relevance our little long-armed boi will have this time)


	11. Conflicting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t updated in like 28 years, hopefully this fic is still relevant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no clue as to where this train wreck of a plot is heading, so bear with me.

Satin sheets, dark leather, and velvet rooms. 

Three things that had been the focal points of her recent dreams, and she couldn’t have possibly known as to why. 

She’d be standing there, perfectly still and unable to move, even. The dim outline of what seemed to be a man stared right back at her from across the room. He’d walk closer, and not his face, nor any of his features becoming even the slightest bit clearer. Just the same dark figure. 

Curiosity, bewilderment, and agony sparked within her chest. Though despite her urge to reach a hand out, she was unable to do so. It pained Amande, it truly did. 

“Here, again?” He’d always ask with an arrogant tone. 

Amande was never bound, she knew that much. Merely standing in one spot unmoving and unable to respond through physical contact. He always had the gentlest touch, yet the roughest skin. 

Precise fingers traced along her jawline, and slowly dragged down to the tattoo wrapped around her neck. A barely audible shudder escaped her parted lips, and her eyelashes fluttered at the sensation. Did she always have such a lack of self control? Did the past thirty years without any sort of loving embrace leave her weak and susceptible to the mere thought of such things? 

No, it wasn’t loving, it was rapacious, insatiable, and sultry. Everything except that infernal word. 

Her skin was set ablaze as two fingers caressed their way down to the neckline of her dress, then sitting there patiently for a few moments. He’d tilt his head, and Amande could only assume he held a complacent grin. It was rather patronizing. 

Her mind had grown accustomed to his touch in the surplus of these dreams, but her body had never followed suit, always becoming a convulsing shameful mess. 

Both hands rested just below her breasts, sliding down every curve at the most agonizing speed until meeting the sharp edge of her hips. Her breathing hitched, prompting a satisfied chortle from the man. He then dropped to his knees, keeping his head tilted up at her gaze attentively. Had Amande the ability to move, her heel would have been digging into his collarbone. 

A hand then slid to her calf, hiking up the woman’s long dress until coming to an abrupt halt at her thigh. 

She dared to compare this absolute torture to that of the way she would expertly hack and slice through her enemies in battle. She knew suffering, and this was definitely it. His head rose slightly to rest against her thigh, and contradictory to her believe that he had no well defined features, the warm sensation of what seemed to be his lips began to caress her sensitive skin. 

Higher and higher, until she was left whimpering shameful, incoherent things. She bit down on her tongue with all her might, the taste of blood enveloping her mouth. 

And then, the dream would end.

—-

The amount of sheer aggression that spurred from Amande’s waking body was almost enough to send her rolling off the bed. 

Her breathing had become hitched and ragged, her frail frame forming into a trembling, impotent little thing.

She sat up slowly, feeling the fabric of her clothing cling to her skin from the excessive amounts of sweat seeping though. The temperature of her body also did no favors, as it only added another disgusting layer to this cesspool of bodily filth.

Amande’s eyes then darted to the chair in the dark corner of the cabin where her accomplice usually resided, and heaved a faint sigh of relief at its vacancy.

How humiliating and shameful this was, turned into that of a trembling fawn due to a mere dream, brought to the verge of a damn orgasm at a simple fabrication of the mind. 

Though Amande could only wonder, had she always been like this, or were such occurrences just another tendency from her youth that had dug itself up from a long forgotten grave? Self discipline had never been an issue for her, but as of late it had slowly became a daunting task. 

She closed her eyes, gingerly laying her head back against the pillow. 

If there was a way to make this insufferable hell cease, then Amande would take that route in a heartbeat. This feeling needed to be eradicated, it needed to be purged without hesitation.

Slender fingers ran through her wet curls of hair, and she cursed at the aching pain that still resided in the pit of her stomach. Her flesh still felt the fiery touch of the unidentified man from her dream. It dug under her like a hooked blade, and shattered her soul into thousands of pieces. Amande bit the inside of her mouth, one hand still entwined in thick strands of hair whilst the other gripped at her chest. She wouldn’t allow herself to be overcome by bodily desires, she had left such practices years ago.

This was merely a hurdle to jump, and all be damned, Amande would succeed. 

—- 

It was peculiar, how she tortured herself. 

In what world would someone be so obsessed with self discipline, that they would subject themselves to such sexual frustration and agony? 

Shiryu himself was a hypocrite in that department, though. Being a Marine, hell, even a jailer had been just as much of a strain. But back then, there was a purpose for torturing yourself at the very least. It was structure, it was a guideline. 

Amande, on the other hand, hadn’t one reason in this godforsaken world as to why she was forced to abide by such things. Perhaps when one has such a meaningless life, they gravitate towards order. Towards anything to make them feel more than they are. 

If it was this pain-inducing by merely watching her suffer, then Shiryu most definitely didn’t want even a small glimpse at what she was struggling with on the inside. 

But for the life of him, he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

He desperately wished to help her. To free her from the confines of structure and discipline. Shiryu had known it briefly, but Amande had known it almost her entire life. 

The faint, methodical sounds of her groaning hit his ears, and he grit his teeth in response. Her eyes were sealed shut, her body was tense, the occupation of her hands gripping her hair and clawing at her skin was strained. It was hard to believe that such a cold, cynical woman could turn into this in the blink of an eye. Shiryu knew she would stay like this, for the rest of the night and the remainder of her life. He’d have to save her from the confines of discipline.

Sadly, for the time being, all he could do was watch silently.

 

—

She woke up once more, and fortunately it wasn’t due to ludicrous dreams of dark men in velvet rooms. Amande’s eyes opened slowly, finding herself staring into absolute darkness, and not the typical morning sun shining through the window of the cabin. She heaved a sigh and climbed off the bed begrudgingly. 

Stumbling through the darkness, she eventually made her way to the cabin door and swung it open, quickly greeted with a cold midnight breeze. Across the deck stood her accomplice, leaning against the railing of the ship, facing the open sea. She slowly made her way over to him, and leaned against the railing as well. 

He gave a subtle glance, taking a long drag from his cigar. 

“You an insomniac?” He asked. 

Amande heaved a sigh, rubbing her temples. 

“Unfortunately, yes.” She replied. 

“Well if it gives you any semblance of comfort, I am too.” He chuckled. 

“Much appreciated.” She mumbled, resting her head in the palm of her hand. 

A moment of silence passed, until Shiryu decided to speak up again. 

“You know, I was hesitant about doing all this.” He said. 

She quirked an eyebrow, which prompted a low laugh from him. 

“Abandoning my crew, betraying my comrades and such.” 

“You didn’t have to.” Amande replied. 

“Well, I told you to find me once I was free.” 

Shiryu brought a hand to rest by her elbow, and she hesitantly placed her own above his. 

“I apologize for not finding you earlier.” She mumbled. “I was too loyal to my family and their frivolous pursuits.” 

“I’m just surprised you came back at all.” He replied. “Why’s that?” 

Amande averted her gaze, and let out a soft sigh. “I suppose I thought you might aid my goal of becoming a free woman.” 

“You weren’t before?” 

“Absolute loyalty to Big Mom turned any personal goals into hopeless fantasies.” She said. “Including independence.” 

Unexpectedly, Shiryu raised his hand to rest atop her shoulder, which prompted her to give him a side glance. 

“I’d say now you’re free enough to do as you please.” He said. 

Slowly, he gave the side of Amande’s neck a small stroke with his thumb, prompting a barely audible shudder. He raised his eyebrows in genuine surprise, and she narrowed her gaze, swiftly regaining her composure. 

There was something utterly intoxicating about the feeling of his skin against her own. Amande tilted her head back slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears, fully exposing the tattoo plastered upon her long neck. 

His hand lifted even higher, and he traced his thumb over one of the hearts. 

“It’s nice.” He said. 

“Mhm.” She replied, eyes half-lidded. 

Amande was unaware of how close they were until she felt her chest brush against his roughly. Despite this, she couldn’t find it in herself to pull away, and Shiryu didn’t seem to either, as he was pressing his weight into her excessively. She placed her hand over his, which was still resting against her pale neck. 

“You have no reason being like this.” He suddenly muttered. 

“Elaborate.” She quipped. 

“Acting all aloof.” 

“You enjoy every bit of it.” 

Shiryu grit his teeth, which sent bits of ashes falling from his cigar. She noticed his eyes were intensely fixated on her lips, and without reason, ran her tongue along them at the slowest pace possible, not being the least bit surprised at the soft grunt he gave in response.

“Tease.” He chastised. 

She gave an amused chuckle, shaking her head at his frustration. Shiryu then roughly pressed his thumb into her esophagus, her quiet breathing hitching slightly as a result. 

“Hmph.” 

“What?” 

“You can do better.” She muttered. 

“Is the current force around your windpipe not arousing enough?”

Amande rested her hands against the back of his neck, lightly scratching at his skin. “Not nearly.” 

He seemed to take her words as a challenge, and tightened his grip even further. The faintest groan floated in the back of her throat, and he smiled contently. It seemed all reason was completely absent at this point, and Amande made haste as she pressed her lips against his with reckless abandon. His cigar fell to the floorboards, and he returned the action with double the force, pressing her back further into the railing of the ship. His hands had long since left her neck, and were now firmly placed at her wide hips. 

There was something definitely wrong about every bit of this, and it clawed at the back of Amande’s mind, though morality had long since left her. With every desperate breath, she could only wonder why she was doing this, why she had thrown her dignity away for such sultry desires. She was now perched atop the railing, leg wrapped around Shiryu’s hip like a python around its prey. The same thoughts quickly resurfaced, what was she doing? 

Amande pulled away violently, allowing air to flow through her lungs at a more natural pace. She kept her gaze far away from his, and scoffed to herself. 

Then, he let out a nearly inaudible chuckle. 

“Rambunctious, aren’t you, Charlotte?” Shiryu mumbled. 

“I-“ she started, but quickly cut herself off. 

“What?” He replied. “Are you going to go off about how much self discipline you’re lacking?” 

“Among other things, yes.” 

“You’re dead set on torturing yourself, aren’t you?” He scoffed. 

He wasn’t exactly wrong. 

“Or maybe you’re just dead set on torturing me.”

She placed her hand against his cheek, giving a disgruntled look. 

“You have no reason to humor me.” She muttered. 

“If I don’t, you’ll probably die from all these pent-up feelings of yours.” He shot back.

“I’ll be perfectly fine.” 

“I beg to differ.” 

Amande placed a hand on his chest and gave a rough shove. He stumbled back and shot her glare, but she merely ignored it. As she made an attempt to walk back to the cabin he grabbed her by the shoulder, effectively pulling her back. 

“I’m not prone on playing your game.” He said. 

“Then don’t.” She retorted, shrugging him away. 

Before she could manage to close the door of her cabin, Shiryu stepped in between, propping it open with his foot. She glared at him, and he returned the same expression. 

She certainly couldn’t keep this facade up any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was a mistake, lol.
> 
> Hopefully something happens next chapter, idk.


End file.
